Molly Hooper Unwittingly Becomes A Mate
by Ambur
Summary: "My mate…my Molly…mine…" Sherlock sighed into Molly's hair contentedly. She trembled in his arms, but tried very hard to do what John said. This is a VEELA story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This little ficlet is a birthday present for my dear friend Freeway girl who I have had the privilage of getting to know through this site. She has a birthday coming up this month and this is my small gift to her! Freeway girl, I do hope you enjoy this. It's going to be a two or three shot and I will post a chapter a week leading up to your birthday! I love you girl!**

**Warnings: None**

**This is my first Veela fic, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock was nervous. It had been two years since he had seen Molly Hooper. She had known he was alive of course, but he had not even spoken to her since faking his death and leaving to dismantle Moriarty's criminal network. Slowly and carefully, e poked the yellowish bruise on his jaw from where John had hit him. He didn't think she would hit him as John had but he decided he would ire on the side of caution.

But John's reaction was to be expected he supposed. He hadn't seen John in two years either, but then again, John hadn't known he was still alive. And interrupting your best friend's dinner date where he intended to propose to the woman that he loved was probably not the best place to rekindle old friendships.

If Sherlock hadn't of been so concerned that Mrs. Hudson might be truly having a heart attack, he might've found her reaction to seeing him alive after two years comical. Her eyes budged out and she made a rather odd noise, kind of like a cackle, but not really. And then she had swooned and he had grabbed her into his arms to keep her from falling over and to comfort her as she sobbed. Greg Lestrade seemed to be the only one who didn't want to kill him.

But now he was to see Molly's reaction at seeing him again for the first time in two years. John had already warned him to stay away from her, that she had gotten over him and moved on. She had met some nice brown haired bloke that for some reason reminded John of Sherlock, but that was not the issue. The issue was Molly was now free of her heartache over Sherlock and was happy now. And if Sherlock screwed that up, he'd have a nice black eye to go with that yellowish purple bruise on his jaw.

So here it was that Sherlock was sitting at a fancy table in a rather posh restaurant sitting beside a glaring John who was daring him to misbehave. John's nice new fiancée Mary, who Sherlock rather liked, was also there along with Greg Lestrade, and his new girlfriend, who used to be one of John's girlfriends. Sherlock found the whole situation rather odd but he had always liked Sara, even if he could never remember her name.

Sherlock was to meet Molly's new boyfriend tonight…Nigel something or other or some such nonsense! But he had promised to be on his best behavior and that's what he intended to do…behave. It was the least he could do for all that she had done for him.

Without warning, Sherlock suddenly felt himself get very flushed. A wave of heat washed over his body. His skin colored and there was sheen of sweat that quickly broke out over his skin. The room seemed to dim and narrow, as if he had tunnel vision and the voices in the restaurant seemed to fade away. He was vaguely aware of someone beside him speaking to him. He could only deduce that it must be John.

Sherlock could feel his pulse quicken and his heart race violently. And then he smelled it. The scent was so strong and powerful he could almost taste it. All of his senses zoned in on that smell and he inhaled deeply, his mouth watering.

"Sherlock!" John shouted shaking him.

"Sherlock what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Greg shouted also shaking him.

"What?" Sherlock said barely paying attention, his eyes searching the room for whatever it was that smelled so deliciously divine.

"You're vibrating!" John said in his ear.

"Don't be ridiculous John." Sherlock said vaguely aware that he had spoken.

"No, I think he's…purring." Greg said almost as if a question.

Suddenly, Sherlock's eyes landed on the object that was apparently stirring his blood. Molly Hooper had just entered the restaurant. As soon as he beheld her, Sherlock was vaguely aware of a voice that sounded quite a bit like his saying, "Mine…my mate…My Molly…mine…"

His eyes roamed over her body before he heard her giggle. His head shot up and his eyes narrowed when he saw that a man whom he had never seen before was holding Molly's arm. A wave of protective rage that he had never felt before in his life rushed over him as a tidal wave.

"MINE!" Sherlock roared, jumping to his feet and tossing the table aside, sending it, everything on top of it and John to the floor as he was the closest to Sherlock.

Before John could get up or Greg could react, Sherlock had jumped over several other tables on his way to Molly.

Molly who had noticed him coming towards her stared at him with wide eyes and moved to stand behind her boyfriend.

This seemed to only enrage Sherlock more as he roared again. "MINE! MY MOLLY! MINE TO PROTECT!"

Sherlock reached the cowering Molly and her boyfriend. Sherlock grabbed Nigel by his neck and tossed him aside as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Nigel crashed into the wall and slid to an unconscious heap on the floor.

Molly screamed and turned to run when she heard John call out. "Don't run Molly! It'll just make him worse. Just stop where you are. He won't hurt you."

Molly stood frozen to the ground staring at Sherlock as he stepped towards her, inhaling deeply as he circled her as if she were his prey. "Mine…." He growled. "My mate…mine…"

"John…" She whimpered frightened.

Sherlock stepped back from her, his eyes black and stared hard at her. "Why does mate call for John? Molly is mine."

"John what is happening?" Molly pleaded.

Greg moved to stand beside John and stared at the scene in front of him. "Good God…he's a Veela. When in the hell did this happen?"

"I have no idea. He's been gone for 2 years and didn't see fit to tell his best friend that he was even alive, not that it matters at this moment." John snapped. "Sherlock…" He said calmly, approaching with caution.

"Sherlock…" John tried again, but got no response from Sherlock. "Okay he's too far gone. I'll have to talk to the Veela and hope to God that it can be reasoned with." He cleared his throat. "Um…Veela."

Sherlock's head twitched slightly, but he did not look away from Molly. His stare was so intense that Molly could not help it, she stepped back which caused an immediate reaction from Sherlock. He cried out and reached out for her.

"Molly don't run!" John shouted. "I swear he won't hurt you. Just stand there. Let him hold you, it will calm him."

"My mate…my Molly…mine…" Sherlock sighed into Molly's hair contentedly. She trembled in his arms, but tried very hard to do what John said.

"Veela…" John said more forcefully.

"What?" Sherlock responded.

"Um…could you let Molly go? Only for a moment, you're scaring her." John said stepping even closer to Sherlock.

"Veela doesn't scare mate." Sherlock said lazily, still inhaling her scent. The purring and vibrating sounds from his body that signaled his contentment could be heard throughout the restaurant.

"John what is happening?" Molly asked softly.

"Mate doesn't need John, mate has Veela." Sherlock mumbled into her hair.

"Veela, look at your mate. You are scaring her. And Veela doesn't want to scare has mate does he." John asked gently.

Sherlock released Molly and stepped back. She stared up at him with wide frightened eyes. Sherlock's brow creased. "Why is mate afraid of Veela?" He demanded in a hurtful tone.

"Sherlock…its Molly…don't you know me?" She asked.

"Of course Veela knows Molly. Molly is mate." Sherlock said smiling lovingly at her.

"Veela, why don't we all go someplace else where we can be alone and talk about this." John urged gently.

Sherlock whirled around and stared at John. "John Watson does not need to be alone with Veela's mate. John Watson has mate."

"That's not what I meant Veela." John assured the already temperamental Sherlock. "Molly is just a little frightened. Perhaps if we all go…"

"Why does John Watson keep saying Veela's mate is frightened? Veela's mate is not frightened. Mate knows Veela would never hurt mate." Sherlock said in a voice that closely resembled a snarl.

"Look, John." Greg said approaching him quickly. "This could escalate quickly and people could get hurt. We have got to get him out of here and if not him, at least Molly."

A screech erupted from Sherlock as he stalked towards the two men. "You want to take Veela's mate away! Molly is mine…Molly is mate…my mate!" His voice dropped dangerously low.

Greg slowly put up his hands. "No, we're your friends Sherlock. We don't want to take anything away from you."

"VEELA IS NOT SHERLOCK!" Sherlock roared and lunged at Greg knocking him to the ground.

Molly cried out and turned to run when John made a move towards her. "Molly don't!"

Sherlock whirled around and saw John moving towards a frightened looking Molly. He roared in anger again and grabbed John back by the back of his neck and turning John to face him. "Supposed to be Veela's friend. Trying to take Veela's mate…" Sherlock hissed as he lifted John by his neck off his feet.

John kicked and struggled. "Sherlock I was not trying to take her. I am trying to help you…the both of you."

Molly rushed towards Sherlock and shoved him. "Put him down! What's the matter with you Sherlock! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Sherlock turned to face her, dropping John to the ground. Molly shrank back when she saw the look on Sherlock's face. His eyes were black with desire and his face was like a hungry animal. His face softened when he smiled at her and he reached out for her, but she was too afraid of what she saw in his eyes. She stepped back from him and ran for the door.

John picked himself up off the floor and yelled after the fleeing Molly. "Molly stop! Don't run!"

"Molly stay where you are!" Greg joined in, but it was too late. Molly was already out the door of the restaurant and running.

Sherlock gave an enraged roar as his appearance changed in the blink of an eye. Gone was the tall lanky man with the mop of brown curls. In his place stood a large winged creature with black feathers and a ferocious beak. The Veela, angered by Molly's fear and rejection of him had taken complete control of Sherlock. It spread its wings and in one swoop, burst through the large paned window in the front of the restaurant in pursuit of Molly.

John took off after the Veela, calling out to it, trying to reason with it. Greg quickly pulled out his mobile and dialed a number. Once the voice on the other end began speaking, Greg rapidly fired off into the mobile what had happened tonight.

Greg was silent a few moments as the other person responded. When the other person finished speaking, Greg could not contain the annoyance in his voice. "What do you mean you knew about this Mycroft? When the bloody hell were you going to tell Sherlock that he was a Veela!"

* * *

**There you go Freeway girl! Hope you enjoyed the first installment.**

**Hope all of you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday FreeWay girl! Here's chapter two and there will be more leading up to your actual big day!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this! You all rock!**

* * *

"Sherlock stop!" John called after his squawking friend. "I mean Veela stop! You're scaring her! Please…damn!"

John turned sharply the corner the Veela had just run around following Molly. John barely missed knocking over two elderly men who were walking. "Pardon me…" He called to them as he passed.

"Bless me, is that a Veela?" One old man said to the other.

"Nonsense, Veela's never come into the city. They like the woods and the hills." His friend replied.

"No, I believe that was a Veela." He said walking back to the corner they had just turned. "Yep, it's a Veela and some little fella chasing after it.

His friend joined him at the corner. "Is that girl daft? Doesn't she know that you don't run from a Veela when it thinks you're its mate?"

"She looks a bit upset by it." His friend remarked.

"Blasted young people and their blasted Veela's." The elder man snapped waving his hand at the retreating party of woman, Veela, and man.

The two men shrugged and turned back continuing on their way.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled. "Shit…VEELA stop!"

The Veela had gained significantly on Molly. She had just turned to look back and manage a scream when the Veela spread his wings wide and lifted into the air. He swooped down and lifted Molly into its arms.

The Veela spiraled high into the air soaring above the city street. John could hear Molly screaming and could see her clinging to the Veela. He knew her fear of heights as did Sherlock, but obviously the Veela had no idea or he never would have flown with her.

"Damn, damn damn…" John muttered repeatedly as the Veela disappeared into the night sky with Molly.

* * *

Sherlock or rather the Veela, flew quickly towards his destination with Molly trembling in his arms. Molly dared to peep out under his arm just to see if she could tell where he was taking her. As he began to descend with her, she started to recognize where she was. It seemed to her that he was very close to Baker Street if not already flying over it.

She realized that she was indeed correct when he descended even lower and she could actually see the sidewalk underneath her. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Maybe she wasn't going to fall to her death after all. She opened one eye and peaked under his winged arm again just in time to snap both of her eyes open wide.

The Veela was flying straight towards the building of 221 Baker Street. She shut her eyes tight and screamed about the time that he flew head on through the glass paned window of the second floor, sending about a million shards of glass onto the street below. Once inside of the flat of 221B, he sat her on her own two feet in the middle of the living room.

Faced with such a large creature, the Veela reaching over 7 feet tall and looking every inch as formidable, she became frightened again. On instinct she tried to run from him. The Veela squawked its displeasure and quickly out stepped her, blocking her path to the door.

She cried out and backed away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The Veela stopped his approach and regarded her. His massive head titled as if he was studying her. He made a small cooing nose as if he was trying to comfort her. He took a step towards her with his taloned hand outstretched to her.

"No…please…I'm afraid of you…please stop." She whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Veela stopped and continued his cooing noise. At last he seemed to understand that she was in fact afraid of him. He took a step back and right before her eyes, his body seemed to begin to twist in an odd shape as he began to shrink in height and size. His black feathers began to recede back into the pale flesh that she could now see. His taloned claws retreated back into his large hands. In a few moments, a half dressed man stood before her, his unruly mop of brown curls covering his eyes.

With a sweep of his hand, he moved the hair from his eyes. "Why is mate scared of Veela?" He asked gently. His face showed his confusion.

"Please Sherlock…"

"Veela is not Sherlock, mate." He said frowning. "Veela is Veela."

"Well please let me talk to Sherlock." Molly pleaded. "He'll understand why I'm afraid. Please Veela…"

The Veela looked at her for a few moments with a mixture of confusion, anxiety, and hurt. He stepped toward her too quickly and she stumbled backward, the back of her legs hitting the sofa and forcing her to sit. He knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Molly." Sherlock said. "I would never intentionally frighten you."

Relief flooded her face. "Oh…Sherlock…is it really you?" She asked

"Of course it's me Molly. I've been here the whole time." He said brushing a stray curl from her face with his finger. "I just haven't learned how to work in conjuncture with my Veela. This has been quite a shock for me you know."

"I'm just glad it's you now and not that Veela." She said. "Whatever it is."

"But I am the Veela Molly. It's a part of me." He said leaning into her. "And he only reacted because you are our mate."

"Now Sherlock don't you start that!" Molly said trying to scoot back from him.

The door to the flat opened and in rushed John and Greg. When John saw Sherlock he sighed. "Thank God it's you Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned. "And who else would it be? Now leave me and my mate alone. We have things to discuss."

"Stop saying that Sherlock!" Molly insisted.

"What's wrong Molly?" Sherlock asked confused. "You love me."

"I did love you Sherlock and you never requited my love." She said. "And now I've moved on with Nigel."

A low growl erupted from Sherlock. "You don't need Nigel, you have me and I love you."

Molly narrowed her eyes. "No you don't! You want me…that's something different, its only lust you feel not love! And I want more than that! I deserve more than that." She snapped. "And I have it with Nigel. So you and your Veela can go…suck a lemon!"

Greg and John looked at one another with a look of concern. "Um Molly…perhaps you shouldn't say things like that when the Veela is still so preset within Sherlock." John said quietly.

"No! This is ridiculous. You've been gone for two years and I haven't seen you. And now you're back and are apparently a Veela, and I'm still not even sure what that is, and you say I'm your mate and you just expect me to fall at your feet and say Oh God, thank you Sherlock, thank you so much for wanting me…well you know what, SCREW YOU SHERLOCK HOLMES AND YOUR DAMN VEELA!"

"Molly…" John and Greg warned simultaneously.

Molly let out a small squeak when she found herself pressed back into the sofa unable to move staring up into the face of a very perturbed Sherlock. "You don't know what you are talking about Molly Hooper." He whispered dangerously, his body vibrating against hers. "I have always wanted you, long before the Veela within me matured and recognized you as our mate. I have always felt deeply for you."

Molly's face softened. "Sherlock you don't know what you're saying. Your body is just…your hormones are running amok."

"Yes it is true, I am ready to mate with you. I burn for you, I want you so badly right now Molly Hooper, so badly I can already taste you, but it is more than that. My heart and soul burn for you because you are mine. My love for you is as strong as my body's desire for you." He said brushing his nose over hers in a show of affection.

"It's just the Veela in you saying anything it can so that I will give into you." She said, trying gently to push him away, which caused another growl to escape as he gripped her wrists and pinned them down.

"Stop trying to push me away! Do not use your own insecurities as an excuse to shut me out. It won't work. I'll never let you go and neither will the Veela." Sherlock warned.

"You make it sound like I have no choice." Molly said nervously.

He let go of her wrists. "Of course you have a choice. I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want…but you do want this. You're only afraid and uncertain. You think I can't help wanting you and that it is only sexual, but it is so much more than that. If it was merely sexual, the Veela would have already fucked by now Molly, but he hasn't wanted too…he's been silent within me, so much so that I did not even know he was a part of me. And then he saw you and he knew. I knew what I have always known, but have been too full of arrogance and pride to admit…that you were the one, it has always been you."

"So what are you saying to me Sherlock? That you want me to marry you?" Molly asked breathlessly as he began to press his body into hers, pressing her further into the sofa.

"A marriage ceremony is fine, if that is what you wish. But I am talking about boding Molly and it is so much more than a marriage ceremony." Sherlock kissed the tip of her nose. "But I think I would like to give you my name, so yes, a wedding it will be."

"This is too much…I can't…I mean I don't know…" Molly said placing her hands on his chest in attempt to press him back. He responded to her touch instantly by pressing his lower half into her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson when she felt something rock hard and hot against her stomach. "Sherlock…" She squeaked. "Is that…?" Her voice trailed.

"I can't help it Molly." He mumbled against her hair, inhaling deeply.

Suddenly, Molly's head began to feel fuzzy. It was hard for her to concentrate and her pulse began to quicken. Sherlock's hand began to roam slowly over her arms causing goose bumps to break out over her skin.

"Sherlock…what are you doing to me…?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" He replied lazily, placing kisses along her jaw line.

"Sherlock that is cheating." John admonished him.

"Is it John?" Sherlock responded through half closed eyes.

"Yes it is!" John snapped. "You're using all of your Veela…prowess…or whatever the hell is it to seduce her! She needs to be in her right mind Sherlock. You know she has to understand the bonding before she says yes."

"She does understand John." Sherlock said pressing himself into Molly again while kissing her neck and gently nibbling the skin. "Don't you Molly?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled with her eyes closed, turning her head to allow him better access.

"Sherlock!" John snapped. "You're giving the Veela too much control here!"

Sherlock popped one eyes open and peered at John over Molly's head. He sighed deeply. "Very well John." He placed another kiss on Molly's lips and leaned away from her.

The instant he moved the connection was lost. She opened her eyes and her cloudy vision began to clear. She put her hand to her head feeling a bit light headed. "What happened?" She asked.

She blinked several times, trying to wake herself from her fog. She looked up at the smirking Sherlock. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I merely showered you the affection that I feel towards you."

"No, you used some sort of…well I don't know what it was. Don't do that again Sherlock! It's not fair." She fumed.

"And when did I give you the impression that I would play fair Molly? As long as you are being difficult about this, I have no other alternative than to not play fair." He said smiling.

Her hand clenched into fists. "Is this a bloody game to you? You think this is funny? To toy with my feelings and emotions? "

His face became serious and he leaned into her again. "No Molly I do not find this amusing or think this is a game. I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you and I want you. I want to spend the rest of my time on this Earth with you by my side. I want us to be as one for always. I do not find anything at all funny about that, my love."

"I…I don't know what you want me to say Sherlock. This is happening so fast. You were gone and now you're back. And I don't really understand what is happening to you and I am in a relationship with Nigel…"

A low growl erupted from his throat.

"You stop that Sherlock! You can't growl every time I mention his name. He is a part of my life now." She said staring hard at him.

"I cannot help the reaction I have to his name Molly. It is in my instinct to protect you and keep you from harm."

Molly rolled her eyes. "He's not a serial killer Sherlock."

"But he's trying to take what is mine." Sherlock responded.

"But I'm not yours Sherlock." She argued. "You can't just pop in and tell me that I'm yours. Not after everything that has happened. And I'm still not sure how much of this is you speaking and how much is the Veela."

Sherlock's growling became more aggressive. "Are you saying that you reject me?" He said with an expression of deep hurt.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." She said hurriedly, taking his face in her hands. "I love you Sherlock. I always have and part of me always probably will. But that does not mean that I trust you. Truth is I don't trust you. I don't trust you as far as I could through you, not with my heart I don't. And you can't just expect me to accept what you are saying is true and take all of this at face value."

Sherlock placed his hands over hers, his body trembling with the efforts not to simply take her then and there with John and Greg both watching. "What do you need?" He asked her.

If she weren't feeling so emotionally compromised she could've laughed as he spoke the very words to her that she had spoken to him long ago.

"I need time Sherlock." She said. "I need time to think over all of this and I need time to see that this is you saying these things and not the Veela within you. I need to know that Sherlock Holmes, the man, wants and loves me."

He groaned and sat up, running his hands through his hair. "And how can I prove it to you? What can I do Molly?"

She smiled. "Simple Sherlock, you can woo me."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon."

She laughed. "I'm talking about dating."

His expression took on one of distaste. "I do not date Molly, you know that. What a ridiculous waste of time, especially when you already know that we belong together."

She giggled and looked at John. "Well at least I know for certain that it is Sherlock speaking at this particular moment."

"Yes, only he could make a normal social custom sound so obnoxious." John agreed.

Sherlock glared at John and stood. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Those are my terms Mr. Holmes, do you accept them?" Molly asked with a semi stern expression.

Sherlock sighed deeply resigned to do what she wanted and rolled his eyes. "Alright, if this ridiculous display is what you need to be certain of my love and affection, then so be it."

She gave him the first genuine smile she had given him since learning that he was a Veela and she was his mate. She stood from the couch. She approached him and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you Sherlock…and thank you Veela, I know this is difficult for you."

Sherlock groaned, his hands clenching into fists by his sides. "Molly…" Sherlock said softly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't want to find yourself flat of your back and me embedded deeply within you, I suggest you stand back." Sherlock warned his voice heavy with lust.

"Oh…" She squeaked and took a step back.

John turned and regarded Greg. "Well this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Be a buch of dolls and review please...hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Happy Birthday FreeWay Girl...here's chapter 3...and the drama builds :)**

* * *

Sherlock stood in front of the morgue door, his arms crossed defiantly. "No! You can't go!"

"Sherlock you can't tell me what I can and can't do. I've had these plans with Nigel for a week now." She said exasperated. "Stop being so childish. When we discussed you wooing me, I also told you that Nigel would be wooing too."

"But you're mine!" Sherlock sniffed. "My mate!"

"Now you stay out of this Veela!" She snapped. "I am talking to Sherlock."

"We are the same Mate." The Veela said through Sherlock. "Mate cannot go. Sherlock and I won't let mate go."

Sherlock shook his head. "Stop butting in Veela! I can get through to her better than you can. Just shut up and let me handle this." Sherlock said. He looked pointedly at Molly. "But the Veela is right, you can't go Molly."

"I am not telling you again Sherlock." She warned. "Move out of my way and let me get on with my date."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "No."

She shrugged. "Alright. I warned you." She said as she kicked him as hard as she could on his shin. He yelped and began hoping on one leg, holding his hurt leg in his hands and rubbing his shin.

"Good night Sherlock." Molly said giggling as she walked passed him and out the door. "Good night Veela."

Molly stopped when she heard the screech. She looked back just in time to see the large black winged creature through the window on the door. "Shit…" She muttered and started running. She heard him when he burst through the door. She sped up, running as fast as her short legs and high heels would allow.

She ran passed Mike who called out to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine!" She yelled back and rounded the corner towards the lift.

The Veela stormed passed Mike, nearly knocking him over. Mike looked back in the direction the Veela was running and titled his head. "Is that…no it couldn't be. Sherlock Holmes couldn't be a Veela." Mike shrugged. "Molly should know better than to run from a Veela, just makes them worse." He said and began whistling as he made his way down the hall.

The door to the lift closed just as the Veela rounded the corner. He let out and angry squawk and barreled towards the door. Molly heard the Veela slam into the lift full speed, but she was only one floor from upper level. As the lift stopped and the door opened she ran out into the corridor and didn't stop until she reached the outside of the hospital.

She looked up and down the street looking for a taxi and there was not one to be seen. "Shit, come on!" She said exasperatedly and looked back when she heard a loud crash followed by a squawk.

"Blast…" She muttered and took off running down the street. She heard the indigent squawking behind her and dared to look back. He was no more than a few feet behind her. She knew she'd never be able to outrun him, so she stopped and braced herself for the impact.

It came swiftly as she was scooped up into his arms and lifted into the air. She squealed from fright, still not accustomed to being that far from the ground.

"Don't be afraid mate, Veela would never drop you." He said as his massive wings opened and closed against the wind. "Veela will keep mate safe."

He flew with her tightly in his arms back to Baker Street. Upon reaching Baker Street, he flew through the glass pane window shattering it to pieces. John was in the arm chair and jumped up to avoid being hit by shards of glass.

"Damnit Sherlock, why can't you use the door like a sane person?" John snapped, wiping dust from his clothes. He looked up and saw Molly in the Veela's arms being cradled protectively. "Oh, hello Molly."

"Hello John." She said as the Veela sat her on her feet. She turned around and glared at the Veela. "Now you listen to me Veela. And you listen too Sherlock because I know that you're in there also. I will not be carried off against my will any time I do something that you don't like. I am a grown woman and my own person! And now I am going on my own date!" She snapped wiping the dust from her clothes.

"Molly I wouldn't do that if I were you." John said quietly. "Not while he's agitated."

She humphd and turned to leave when the Veela moved in front of her blocking her path.

"Mate stays here with Sherlock." He demanded.

"No mate does not…I mean, no I am not!" Molly snapped. "This is ridiculous! I said that we could date and see where that would lead, but I didn't say that I would cut everyone else out of my life."

The Veela stood to its full impressive height if seven feet two inches and stared down at her. "Mate is mine! Mate does not need anyone else. Mate belongs to Veela and Sherlock. Mate will stay here."

"You said I had a choice." She shouted angrily.

The Veela cocked his head to the side and suddenly looked very deflated. "Mate does not want Veela and Sherlock?"

"I didn't say that Veela." Molly sighed. "I just…I don't like being told what to do. And with my relationship with Sherlock, it's complicated."

"What is complicated mate?" The Veela asked. "Sherlock loves mate, mate loves Sherlock. Veela loves mate, mate loves Veela."

""Veela…it's more than that…it's…oh I don't know how to make you understand." She took a step towards him and took his taloned hand in hers. "Let me talk to Sherlock."

The Veela looked down at the tiny hand holding his and made a cooing sound. His entire body began to vibrate and purr his pleasure at her touch. "Mate is not afraid of Veela any longer."

"No I'm not afraid of you Veela, except for when you act aggressively." She said. "You're very large and powerful."

"Veela would always be gentle with mate. Mate is delicate and tiny." He cooed. "Mate smells lovely." He said leaning over her and inhaling deeply.

"Thank you Veela." Molly said smiling. "But I still need to speak with Sherlock."

The Veela nodded and stepped away from Molly. She watched as the change happened in his body rather quickly. It looked painful, but Sherlock merely grunted once or twice as his body shrunk back down to its natural height of six feet and the black feathers retreated back inside the pale flesh.

The transformation was complete when the feathers on his head gave way to the curly brown locks that normally adorned his head. Sherlock stood in front of her in his true form with his shirt ripped to shreds and hanging off him. His pants were barely being held together and he was barefoot.

Molly looked at him and felt a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. She quickly looked down. "I'll wait to speak with you until you have put on some fresh clothes."

"Why, does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked in his seductive baritone.

Molly could feel the heat from his voice rush over her body and caress her. The room felt warm and the air thick. She looked up at him sharply. "You promised you wouldn't use your abilities as a Veela on me."

He smirked and stepped towards her. "And I'm not. Your reaction is purely physical because you are still attracted to me." He said as he reached out and took hold of her wrists, sliding his fingers over to where he could feel her pulse. It quickened even more at his touch. She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip. "Why are you fighting against this so hard Molly?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I know that I have been an absolute bastard in the past and I am truly sorry for that Molly. I honestly can say that much of it was unintentional as I have very few social skills, which John can attest too."

"I certainly can." John agreed. "You, my friend, are a bloody wanker."

Sherlock ignored him as he held Molly closer and tighter, her arms were pressed against his chest. "And the times that I intentionally said hurtful things to you is because I did want to hurt you. It made me angry that you had feelings for me. I didn't deserve your love and no matter what I did, I couldn't seem to make you forget me. It just made me angrier."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better Sherlock?" She asked her voice small and wavering at the memory of all the hurtful things he had said.

Sherlock's heart constricted as did the Veela within him to know that he had been the one to hurt her so. She pushed against his chest and surprisingly, he let her pull away.

"Look Sherlock, I have a date with Nigel and I intend to go." She said suddenly feeling very tired.

The muscle in Sherlock's jaw tightened and his whole body changed in demeanor. "No." He bit out.

Molly made a noise of frustration. "This is what I am talking about! You have no right to order me about! Just who in the hell do you think you are Sherlock Holmes?"

"I am the one who has sworn to love you for always and protect you, keeping you safe from any and everything in this world." He said stepping toward her. They both stared at each other hard for a few moments before Sherlock sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't try to order you about, but I can't help it. That's that part of me that is the Veela. You're mine. I know this. I can feel it in my bones, my blood, my heart, my soul…I recognized the instant I inhaled your scent in that restaurant. And I can't just let you go with another man Molly."

He took her hands in his. "You have to understand that I am fighting myself right now. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to take you away…for it to just be me and you…to claim you and make you mine."

"I won't be your possession Sherlock." She said softly. "I have a mind of my own."

"And I love your mind Molly!" Sherlock assured her. "I love your spirit and you would not be my possession. I would try not to treat you as such, but what I am feeling for you…it's something that I have never felt before. It's primal and raw and…this is so new to me…I don't know what to do with everything that I am feeling. I have no experience with raw need and desire or with want and lust. I have very little experience with love…a love that is so strong that I feel as if I can't breathe whenever you walk out of the room."

"I…" Molly swallowed hard. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to understand how I feel…I hunger for you…I ache for you…can you understand?"

She stared at him wanting so badly to point out just exactly how much she had ached and pined for him for the past few years to no avail. Now here he stood in front of her proclaiming his undying love and devotion to her and all she could feel was anger, resentment, and fear. She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts and calm her storming emotions because she did not want to hurt him or worse, anger him because that seemed to be when the Veela would take over. She certainly didn't want to risk being whisked somewhere far away.

"Look Sherlock, I can't just leave Nigel waiting and not explain to him what is happening. You have to let me go…just to tell him why I can't see him anymore." Molly said hoping he would let her go. "I won't be gone long, I promise and we'll be in a public place."

Sherlock and Molly both stopped and stared when John began sweeping up the mess the Veela had made. He could feel their eyes on him and he looked at them. "Oh…don't mind me." He said cheerfully and began to whistle.

"I will go with you." Sherlock said.

"No! Bad idea!" She said. "I don't trust you not to go all jealous and cave man and then the Veela would take over again. I don't think your brother would appreciate paying for another remodeling after you've destroyed another restaurant. Not to mention, I don't feel like be carried off into the night again. So I go alone Sherlock."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She lifted her chin and jutted it out determinedly, narrowing her own eyes.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Fine." She snapped back. She turned on her heal and started toward the door. "And don't you dare follow me." She bit out."

"Fine." He growled deep within his throat.

"Promise me Sherlock." She demanded.

"Fine. I. Promise. " He said through clenched teeth.

She nodded satisfied and walked out. Sherlock ran into his bedroom immediately and within moments came back out fully dressed. He grabbed his coat of the hook and started out the door.

"You promised Sherlock." John admonished. "You're going to make her angry."

"I most certainly did not promise so she has no right to get mad." The detective sniffed haughtily.

"You just stood there and promised not follow her."

Sherlock grinned widely and pulled his hands from his coat pockets. He held up his hands and his fingers were crossed on both hands.

"Sherlock that is childish."

"Both you and Lestrade frequently tell me that you are dealing with a child, do you not?" Sherlock said grinning. "I feel it's time to embrace my nature." He added walking out of the flat.

"Oh boy…" John said shaking his head. "I know that I should follow him and try to reason with him. But I'm not going too. It's his mess, let him and that damned Veela clean it up."

And with that John turned back to his broom and began to sweep again whistling merrily.

* * *

Molly peered at Nigel over the top of her menu. Nigel sighed. "Alright Molly, what is it? I can tell something is on your mind."

"I am so sorry again for Sherlock…" She started. "He was just…he couldn't help it I suppose."

"I've heard about Veela's." Nigel said. "It was kind of interesting to see one up close even if he did nearly give me a skull fracture."

"Oh Nigel…I am sorry."

"It's okay Molly." Nigel assured her. "I was only teasing you. So…Sherlock Holmes is a Veela and he thinks you're his mate. That's a bit awkward for us isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes and I don't know how we can continue seeing each other. It's actually kind of dangerous for you."

Nigel sat the menu down and looked intently at her. "Molly I like you…I like you a lot. And we've been seeing each other for about three months and things were going well I thought…"

"They were…are going well I mean…" She interrupted.

"And this man whose been gone for what 2 or 3 years, who you always told me treated you like crap and hurt you repeatedly, and never once returned your affection…he just drops back into your life and informs you that you are his mate and that you belong to him." He paused and leaned forward on his elbows on the table. "Molly I just don't see how this can turn out well for you and him. I know that a Veela can sense their mate and I do not doubt that he's right about you being his, I just hope you have given thought to what is really going on here."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sherlock Holmes has been nothing but a bastard to you and now of all a sudden he decides he wants you. Molly you have to see that this is nothing but biology talking. The Veela within him lusts after you…there's no real affection. It's not like he actually loves you. If he did, you two would've been together a long time ago right?"

Molly could feel the old familiar pain and trepidation begin to build within her. "What are you trying to say Nigel?"

"I'm saying that you have a choice right? You don't have to accept the Veela or Sherlock. The mate always has a choice…so maybe you should keep your options open. Don't shut the door on us too quickly. Give us a shot Molly. I think we could be really happy together and with me, you'd never have to wonder if I truly loved you or not."

"But he might hurt you." She said shaking her head trying to ignore the tears that were forming in her eyes. Nigel's words hurt deeply, but she could see the truth in them.

"I'm willing to take the chance Molly." Nigel said reaching over and taking her hand in his. "I care about you and I'm not going to give up on us just because we have a Veela in our midst."

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant that Sherlock had deduced she would be meeting Nigel at. He climbed from the back seat of the cab and handed the driver the money. As he walked toward the restaurant, he peered inside. Sitting at one of the front tables were Molly and Nigel…holding hands and leaning toward one another in a very intimate position.

A slow rumbling began to build within Sherlock and the growls he emitted came from deep within his throat. His growls gave warning to the approaching danger should Nigel continue holding onto Molly.

The growl turned into a snarl as he stepped closer to the glass window. "My Molly…my mate…mine…."

* * *

**Up next: Shit hits fan...**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, another installment!**

**Thanks to everyone! You guys are THE BEST FANDOM IN THE UNIVERSE TO WRITE FOR! LITERALLY THE BEST IN ALL 9 REALMS TO WRITE FOR! Love, respect, and appreciation to you all!**

* * *

"Oh shite!" Molly whispered.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"Let go of my hand Nigel." Molly said jerking it free. However it was too late, Sherlock burst through the glass window of the restaurant sending shards of glass to the floor along with diving patrons. Molly was on her feet and in front of Nigel before Sherlock could get to him.

"Move Molly…" Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth.

"No…" She said calmly and softly, hoping the Veela within Sherlock would respond in kind. "Sherlock, there is no need for you to protect me. I am quite safe with Nigel."

"He touched you…" Sherlock said, his voice dropping another octave. "He touched what is mine."

"No Sherlock, I touched him. My hand was over his." Molly said stepping slowly away from Nigel and closer to Sherlock whose entire body was trembling with rage and jealousy.

"Molly don't!" Nigel said reaching out for her and taking her arm. "He's too dangerous right now."

The moment Nigel's' hand touched Molly's arm Sherlock snarled in anger and grabbed her away from Nigel. He quickly grabbed Nigel by his neck, lifting him from the ground, cutting off his oxygen. Nigel began to kick and claw at Sherlock's hand.

"Mate does not need protection from me…" Veela hissed with Sherlock's voice.

"Sherlock stop it!" Molly cried out horrified. "You'll kill him!"

"Sherlock is not here mate." Veela said. "Sherlock is confused and frightened by what he feels for mate. It is foreign to him. His logical mind is struggling against his heart. Sherlock fights his nature. Veela accepts nature and can protect mate better. Veela must stay in control until Sherlock understands."

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she clutched at Sherlock's arm. "Please stop it! Veela stop!"

Sherlock's head turned sharply to look down at her. A look of surprise and confusion came over his face when he saw her tears. He dropped Nigel like a sack of potatoes and pulled Molly into his arms. "Why does mate cry?" He asked worriedly.

Molly choked back a sob. "Because Veela is trying to hurt someone that I also care about and I'm afraid."

Veela tightened his arms around her as a peaceful purring sound began to emit from within him. "Mate does not wish Veela to hurt runt? He is a bad man."

"Nigel is not a bad man Veela. He is my friend…someone that I care about. Do you understand?"

Veela's brow creased in confusion. "But he tried to take mate away from Veela."

"No Veela, he was afraid that in your jealousy and anger, you might accidentally hurt me…he was trying to protect me, just like you try to protect me because he cares about me." She said slowly relaxing in his arms. The purring and vibrating of his body was having a calming effect on her. She found her eye lids getting very heavy and it was becoming hard to concentrate.

"Veela does not understand." He answered honestly. "But Veela will not hurt runt if mate does not want him too."

"Veela, what is happening?" Molly asked as she found it almost impossible to keep her eyes open. Her entire body felt like it was sinking in mud.

"Mate is upset and frightened, Veela is comforting her." He said as he bent slightly to put an arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees. He lifted her from her feet. "Veela will take mate home now."

"No Veela…" She said softly. "Nigel needs help…"

The Veela looked down at Nigel and nudged him with his foot. Nigel moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Runt is fine mate. We go home now." He said happily and carried her out of the restaurant leaving the stunned and frightened patrons staring after them.

* * *

"Mycroft this is the second or third restaurant he's destroyed!" Greg snapped. "You have to do something with your bloody brother."

"And what would you have me do?" Mycroft asked. "The Veela is only reacting in a way that is natural to him. This wouldn't be happening if Dr. Hooper would stop being so stubborn and bond with my brother."

"Why would she want to bond with something that could erupt at any second and destroy whatever is in the immediate vicinity of it? Not to mention, why would she trust that Sherlock even wants to bond with her? We all know that a Veela can choose a mate without input from its human side. What has Sherlock done to prove that it is actually him that loves and wants her?"

Mycroft sighed. "How on Earth did you become a detective inspector with your obvious lack of observation skills? Of course my brother loves and wants her."

"Then why hasn't he bloody said so before?" John asked coming into the living room with a tray of tea.

"Because sentiment does not come natural to him. You of all people should know this John. It is very difficult for him to accept and embrace anything that is not analytical or scientific. Besides…vulnerability has always frightened him." Mycroft said taking the tea from John.

The door to the flat was opened and Sherlock or the Veela rather, in Sherlock form, entered carrying Molly in his arms. John stood and approached quickly, but stopped when he heard the growl.

"Do not growl at me Veela! I am Sherlock's best friend and have no interest in trying to take the woman he loves from him." John snapped. "Besides…you are a part of him so by proxy that makes me your best friend also and I would never take a mate from a friend. I am a doctor and you are holding an unconscious Molly. I only want to make sure she is okay."

Veela titled his head and looked at John. "John Watson is Veela's best friend?"

"Of course I am." John said.

Veela smiled. "Veela has never had best friend." A loud purring began to fill the room.

John cleared his throat. "Yes, well, let me check on Molly."

"Mate is only sleeping John Watson. Mate was upset and Veela comforted her. Veela will put mate to bed now." He said turning with Molly and carrying her into Sherlock's bedroom.

Veela returned and walked over to Mycroft. "Sherlock wants to know why older lonely resentful brother is here."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed. "Let Sherlock ask me that himself. Really, I am quite put out with you Veela. Do you have any idea how much money I have had to put out for your rampages?"

"Veela is staying until Sherlock accepts being Veela." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Mycroft sighed. "Veela, it is ridiculous for you to stay in control. If you wish Sherlock to learn and understand what it means to be a Veela, then you need to allow him to learn. He can't do that if you don't let him out."

Veela smiled. "Veela likes older lonely resentful brother. He is very wise."

"Well why don't you pass that on to Sherlock…that he should appreciate my wisdom." Mycroft said sarcastically.

"Veela is not stupid. Veela does not get in middle of brothers childish squabble. But Veela will let Sherlock out now."

Sherlock's body shuddered slightly and he began to blink rapidly. He suddenly looked up at Mycroft before looking at John and Greg.

"How much was the damage to the restaurant Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"I have already taken care of that Sherlock." Mycroft said. "Now, about this nonsense with Dr. Hooper refusing you. What do you plan to do about this Sherlock? I am tired of cleaning up after your Veela."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "Did you know this would eventually happen to me?"

"Of course I did. It runs in our family. It's strange that it only affects the males. Father and I have always known you would be the Veela. The gene skips generations. When the years went by and I was never affected, we knew that you would get Grandfather's Veela gene."

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" Sherlock snapped.

"Why would we tell you? No need to until it actually affected you. Besides, it's not like you have a strange disease. Being a Veela is quite normal these days for some people. And I told father whom I thought your mate would be and I was right. We assumed that Dr. Hooper would give you no trouble seeing as how she loves you so deeply and that the whole messy affair would be over with quickly when the two of you bonded."

"She is refusing me!" Sherlock snapped. "And I don't know what the hell I am doing half the time or feeling…it is interfering with my work and it is disconcerting!"

"Sherlock don't be so overly dramatic. Your body and hormones are changing. It's not as if you're growing a second head. I'm sure after a while you will get used to this and become quite comfortable with your Veela." Mycroft said smiling.

"What am I supposed to do about Molly?" Sherlock snapped. "Do you have any idea how I am feeling? I want to go in that room, rip her clothes from her body, and pound her into oblivion as I render her legs useless!"

Greg coughed and John cleared his throat. Mycroft shrugged. "And I am sure that once you prove to her that you do in fact love her and simply do not want her only because of your Veela, that she will be more than happy to let you pound her into oblivion." He bent down and grabbed his coat. "Well gentlemen, I'm afraid that I have to dash."

Sherlock stepped in front of him before he could go. "Mycroft…."

Mycroft's expression softened. "Sherlock, it will be alright. I know that you are confused and overwhelmed. I know that you feel utterly alone right now, but you are not. You have the love and support of our parents and of course me. You also have John and Lestrade. And do not forget your most important resource." He placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Go and talk to grandfather. He can help you through this."

* * *

Molly awakened about an hour later. She groggily opened her eyes and searched her surroundings. She was still in such a sleep induced haze that she did recognize the room at first.

"You're in my bedroom Molly." Sherlock said.

Molly turned and looked at him. Her brow creased as she tried to remember how she had gotten there. "Sherlock…why am I in your bedroom." As soon as she asked him, she remembered Nigel. She bolted upright. "Oh! Nigel!"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "The little runt is fine." He bit out. "Just a bit of bruising around his neck."

"Don't call him a runt Sherlock." She said frowning. "I know you don't like him, but he is good to me."

"That is the only reason why I have not torn him to shreds is because of your misplaced affection for him and that he truly cares for you. He risked being seriously injured by the Veela when he tried to protect you from the Veela's jealousy." Sherlock said. "And though the idiot nearly got himself killed for nothing because it is impossible for a Veela to hurt its mate…both the Veela and I can recognize the actions of a caring man."

"Sherlock you're trembling." Molly said concerned.

He nodded. "Yes, because I want you…it is very difficult being this close to you and not being able to touch you…" he said honestly. "It…pains me…" He added softly.

Molly glanced downward and saw what he was referring too. She could see the shape of his engorged cock through his pants. "I'm sorry Sherlock…that this is so hard for you and makes you so uncomfortable."

"I want you to trust me and believe me when I say that it is not just the Veela that wants you. I love you Molly. I crave you and I want to be one with you for always."

She reached out and took his hand. He groaned as if in pain and pulled back. "You…you can't touch me…it's not safe…"

She bit her lip and sighed. "What if I helped you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked uncertain of her meaning.

"Sherlock there are other things that can be done to help you with your current problem that doesn't involve us having actual sex." She looked pointedly at him. "I hate for you to be in pain and I hate that I am the cause. I could help you with that…" She gestured. "With my hand or...my mouth."

* * *

**Yes I stopped there and yes, on purpose :)**

**The next chapter is soon to come though!**

**Freeway girl, I know your bday was the 22nd, but in my family, we celebrate a bday month, so guess what...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HUGS!**

**Hugs and much love to all of you!**

**And if anyone finds Lee Pace as delicious as I do...I started a Pushing Daises story with him and Olive...it's called Pushing Up the Pie Maker...and yes I meant that literally...I should stop, I'm terrible :):):):**


	5. Chapter 5

To my friend Freeway Girl...another chapter...

Thanks for all your reviews folks! Thanks for reading! You guys rock!

* * *

Sherlock stared at Molly as if uncomprehending. "Molly…are you saying that you'll…"

"If you need me to I will." She said. "I don't want you in pain or uncomfortable. I know it's because of me and that I'm not able to give you what you want right now…so I know this is my fault…" She said looking down at his swollen manhood. "I can't promise to be yours…but I can give you some relief. I might not trust that it's you who truly wants me…but the Veela was right, I do still love you and I can do this for you Sherlock."

Sherlock's cheeks flushed at her words and his entire body began to vibrate with his contended purring. "I…no Molly…it would be too much and I'd need more from you…more than you are ready to give and I'm not sure that I could control myself. And when you give yourself to me, I want all of you, every inch of you and all of your heart without any hesitations or anxiety. When we are intimate together, I want there to be no fear from you, no uncertainty…you have to know and truly trust how much I love you and want you."

"But you can't just…"

"Molly I have an erection anytime I'm near you. I am quite used to this discomfort by now." He admitted. "And I have gotten quite adept at taking care of the issue on my own. I guess I can continue to do so until you are ready to accept me."

"Sherlock…" Molly said softly slowly reaching out to take his hand.

"You can't touch me Molly. I do not have the control that the Veela has…I'm afraid that I would pounce on you." He said. "It's alright Molly, really it is. I came in here to ask a question. I was hoping that you would accompany me to visit my grandfather."

Molly quickly wiped the tear from her eye and nodded. "Of course I'll come. Is anything wrong?"

"I wish I could hold you in my arms and comfort you." He said smiling gently. "No, my grandfather is fine. Mycroft informs me that he is a Veela and that he would be able to help me with my own understanding of being a Veela."

"Oh that's wonderful! That you have someone to talk too and you don't have to feel so alone. Yes, I'll come with you!" She said smiling brightly. "When do we go?"

Sherlock stood. "I was hoping we could now."

* * *

Hildebrandt Holmes was a rather large man. He stood six foot four inches and was closer to three hundred pounds than two hundred. He had a mop of grey curly hair and bright green eyes. He had a very pleasant voice and it was just as deep as Sherlock's. Molly could see where Sherlock and his father got their good looks and their cheek bones. Mycroft of the other hand favored his grandmother with the exception of the height difference.

Alice Holmes was a rather small woman. She stood barely five feet tall and was a plump well rounded woman. She had long brown hair which she wore swept back away from her neck and she had the warmest brown eyes that Molly had ever seen. Her smile was kind and welcoming and it was obvious by the brightness of her eyes that she was so very pleased to see her grandson.

"Sherlock dear!" She cried excitedly rushing to him and kissing his cheek. She cupped his face in her small hands and frowned. "Oh dear…Hildebrandt…I'm afraid Sherlock is in the way."

"And I would wager this pretty little thing standing beside him is the reason for it." Hildebrandt said. "I was wondering when the Veela would make an appearance within you Sherlock. Come into the study and we shall talk about it. I know you have questions."

"Yes and I will keep his mate company in the parlor. I'm sure she has her own questions." Alice said kindly. "What is your name dear?"

"Don't be daft woman! This is Molly Hooper of course." Hildebrandt said smiling.

"Oh yes of course!" Alice said excitedly. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Sherlock has talked so much about you."

Molly turned and looked at Sherlock in surprise. He didn't look back at her, but she could see the flush creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears.

Alice took Molly's hand and led her out of the foyer and into the parlor. "Sit down dear. I'll ring for some tea."

Molly sat down and shifted uncomfortably. Alice sat down across from her and looked intently at her. "You have refused my grandson, why?"

Molly was startled by the question and blushed.

"I don't mean to sound unkind dear." Alice said gently. "I am just confused as to why you would refuse him when he loves you so and when you love him as you do."

Molly sighed. "Mrs. Holmes, Sherlock does not love me. The Veela wants me. Sherlock can't help but respond to what the Veela wants and as much as I love Sherlock…I could never be with someone who doesn't love me for me. I would never be happy and neither would he. We would grow to resent one another and I just…I deserve better than that and so does he."

Alice reached out and took her hand. "What nonsense! I can see that you know nothing about Veela's Molly Hooper. The Veela could not want you and choose you as his mate if Sherlock did not already love you."

"What?" Molly asked breathlessly.

"Make yourself comfortable dear. You're going to be here for a while." Alice said smiling.

* * *

"Out with it boy! What's the problem? Why is your mate refusing you?" Hildebrandt asked.

"Because she thinks I don't love her. She believes only the Veela wants her."

"What? Bullocks!" He said robustly. "A Veela cannot choose a mate that its human side would not want. The Veela sensed that you already loved her and luckily it recognized her as its mate as well. You must convince her that this is true."

"It won't be easy for me to prove my love to her. I haven't treated her very well in the past. In fact, I've been cruel at times." Sherlock admitted. "I…I've hurt her a lot grandfather."

"I'm sure you have. It is a flaw of human nature that we tend to hurt those that we love the most with our thoughtlessness, hurtful words, and taking for granted. You're not the first man to hurt the woman that he loves Sherlock and you certainly won't be the last."

"She's afraid to trust me. She's scared of what I could do to her heart."

Hildebrandt nodded. "I'm sure that she is. There is always a risk with love as there is with anything worth having or fighting for. Have you asked her to forgive you for the pain that you have caused her?"

"Yes."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Yes, she is kind." Sherlock answered.

"Then it is just a matter of putting her at ease and helping her to trust that you do in fact love her."

* * *

"But what if the Veela is wrong?" Molly asked. "What if he has mistaken Sherlock's feelings and…"

"A Veela cannot make such a mistake. It is not in their nature." Alice said interrupting her. "Veela's are magical creatures Molly. Sherlock's Veela would be able to know exactly how Sherlock feels and what he would most desire. And when the Veela is in accord with his human, the strength of the desire to bond and mate is tripled. The Veela will stop at nothing to get what his human side most desires."

"Veela has already told me that Sherlock loves me."

"Then you must trust the Veela. He knows Sherlock in a way that no one else can because he is a part of him." Alice stood and moved to sit beside Molly on the sofa. "I think what is most confusing for you is that most of your interaction throughout this situation has been with the Veela. You must understand, the Veela has made his choice and he has chosen you. The Veela also understands that Sherlock loves you, so it creates even more of a need to bond with you. A Veela is not a patient being Molly. Its only desire is to bond and begin his life with his mate. A Veela is a passionate creature. Not only does it crave binding itself to you, it cannot wait to be inside of you, literally."

Molly's cheeks colored at the insinuation of Alice's words.

"He is hungry for you Molly…he's starving for you. He wants to taste you, make love to you, mark you, he wants to devour you and in such as this, the Veela not only has to deal with his own desires, he has Sherlock's to contend with also."

Molly frowned. "He's so jealous…Veela is…he has nearly killed a friend of mine."

"Veela's are fiercely protective of what they love. Also a Veela has senses that are a hundred times stronger than ours. If Veela is jealous, that is one thing, but if Veela is violently jealous, to the point of causing harm, then it is because he can smell the pheromones of another male that wants you. Once you bond with him, the Veela will not be so easily provoked, because you will already be his."

"I'm afraid…" Molly said softly.

"That is understandable dear. I assume you have seen the Veela in his true form?"

Molly nodded. "He's massive and he's frightening when angry." She smiled. "But he is also quite beautiful. His wings are lovely and the color is like ebony...he's just so ferocious."

"But he will calm once you are his." Alice assured her.

"Is Veela going to be there…at the bonding?"

"Oh yes he will be there." Alice said. "The bonding is difficult to explain. When Sherlock is inside of you…he will have an intense desire to mark you…and I'm not going to sugar coat this for you Molly, he will bite you, multiple times and when he does, venom will be released into your blood stream. The venom is unique to the Veela and it will put within you a certain scent that will only be noticable by Sherlock, his Veela, and any other Veela that you may come in contact with. The scent will warn off any other Veela's who might be drawn to you. The venom burns once it reaches the blood stream, but it is only painful for a few moments."

"I see…" Molly said softly.

"The wounds will be tiny…they will scar over and be barely visable." Alice said trying to soothe. "I know this is so much to take in Molly. But I can promise you that should you chose to accept my grandson, you will never regret it. It is a wondrous thing to be loved by a Veela, to know that you are so completely and utterly loved. To know that you have bound yourself to someone who is so devoted to you and will always protect you and love you and never ever leave you."

"It sounds lovely." Molly said smiling.

"Oh it is. I have never been so happy in my life as I have these past forty years with Hilde…and I never thought it would be possible that we could love each other any more than we already do, but we grow more and more in love each day Molly." Alice's expression became mischievous. "And if you don't mind me saying so, there is nothing like having a Veela for a lover. Stamina is not an issue for a Veela, not in the least and you will never be filled up so completely like you are from having a Veela deeply embedded within you."

Molly's eyes widened to size of saucers and she blushed crimson.

"Oh, you're not a virgin are you Molly dear?"

"Um…no…" Molly sputtered.

"Have you had frequent sex or has it been awhile?"

Molly coughed and blushed even redder. "Well I…I mean…it's…"

"Now don't be shy Molly. We're grown women here and we know what we like don't we?" Alice asked patting her hand.

"Well I mean…frequent when I was with my boyfriend…but that was over six years ago and now…not so frequent."

"Has it been six years dear?"

Molly nodded.

"No sex at all?" Alice asked

Molly shook her head.

"Oh well that might be a bit of a problem for the first time you're with Sherlock and his Veela. Due to the size of his penis and all…"

Molly sputtered in shock. "Wh..wha…what?"

"Veela's are rather massive creatures dear. And Sherlock is not a small man by any means. When you mate, they will both be present in a sense. It will be Sherlock's body, but the Veela will want to get in on the action, if you don't mind the phrase."

"You mean Sherlock's penis will incorporate both his and Veela's?"

Alice laughed. "Only in size dear, there won't be any feathers."

Molly stood. "But Veela is over seven feet tall!" She squeaked.

"Calm yourself dear." Alice said pulling Molly down on the sofa. "Sherlock and Veela will make sure you are ready for them…though it might not be a bad idea to have some form of lubrication on hand…you know…just to make it slide in with a bit more ease."

Molly stared at Alice with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She didn't know whether to be turned on, to laugh, or run screaming from the room. Instead Molly's head began to swim a bit and suddenly she saw stars begin to dance in front of her eyes. She slowly stood. "Um…I think I need some air…" She managed to gasp out before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted.

"Oh dear." Alice said leaning over the unconscious Molly. "Girls today are so sensitive about the most natural of things."

* * *

**Yes another tease chapter...but we are coming to the most lovely of final chapters...I promise...**

**Show me love...Yes Time Reviewer I said love...I need it and lots of it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy Freeway Girl!**

**_It's Sherlock's turn for the talk!_**

* * *

Sherlock had just taken a sip of his tea when his grandfather asked him a question that he thought perfectly appropriate. "So my boy how often do you have sex?"

Sherlock choked, coughed, and managed to spit up the tea he had just swallowed, dripping it down onto his chin and his grandmother's carpet.

"Damn fine mess you just made, what!" Hildebrandt fussed. "Your grandmother is not going to be happy about tea stains on her carpet you know."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well I do beg pardon grandfather, but I did not expect such private question."

"Pish posh! You're my grandson, why is that a private question? Now answer it blast you!"

"I do not have time to engage in such ridiculous behaviors. My work requires too much of my time for me to dabble in the pleasure of the flesh."

"Good God, you're not a virgin are you?" His grandfather asked horrified.

"Of course not!" Sherlock snapped, sitting his tea cup down. "I had sexual relations as many often do while engaged at my studies at Uni."

"Good Lord my boy that was ages ago. You mean to tell me you haven't let some pretty little filly funnel your hog since you were at University?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "I fail to see how this is pertinent to the conversation."

"Alright my boy alright, don't get your blasted knickers in a twist." Hildebrandt said sipping his tea. "What about your mate? Is she still holding her V card?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sherlock asked raising a brow.

"Her V card confound you! You know V for virgin."

"Where in the world did you hear that expression?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"Been watching American telly with Alice as of late…Vampire Diaries…damn fine show!" His grandfather pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose rather loudly before placing it back in his pocket. "Now stop stalling and answer the blasted question. Is your lovely little Molly as pure as the fallen snow?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she is…but no she's not a virgin." Sherlock said smiling slightly.

"Good, good. It'll make the bonding easier on her then."

Sherlock glared at him. "What do you mean easier on her? Why should it be difficult on her?"

"Well with you biting her and the venom burning her, that will be hard enough to take and then of course your cock will swell to even more enormous proportions, so it might be hard for her to…um…shall we say…take it all in?"

Sherlock's eyes snapped wide. "What do you mean the biting and venom? That's sounds terrible and…wait…did you just say my cock would be enormous? And don't say the word cock grandfather, it makes my flesh crawl."

"Cock, dick, knob, magic stick, what the hell difference does it make my boy? It all does the same thing does it not? Brings the woman that we happen to love the edge of bliss and over. Oh my boy, there is nothing prettier than your mate wriggling underneath you, clutching at you, sighing, and cooing before screaming your name as the orgasm you bring her too tears through her body and curls her toes."

Sherlock stood quickly. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

"Nonsense my boy!" Hildebrandt snapped grabbing his arms and pulling him back down. "Quit blushing and sputtering like some damned school boy and listen to me Sherlock. These things are important."

"Oh God…" Sherlock moaned running his hand over his face. "Okay let's talk then grandfather. I don't want to hurt Molly. If mating with her is going to turn me into some sort of animal…then I won't do that. I won't hurt her."

"Blast…I was hoping you would've out grown your pension for the dramatics." Hildebrandt said sighing. "Sherlock the pain lasts only a few seconds. Biting is a normal part of the mating and bonding for Veela's and their mates. You will bite her several times in various places on her body. When you do so, venom that is uniquely your own will be released into the wound. The wound will scar over and be barely visible."

"Why would I bite her?"

"To mark her of course." His grandfather said. "To ward off any other potential adversaries for her affections. In other words my boy, it lets other Veelas know that she already belongs to someone. It is not uncommon for Veelas to want the same mate as another Veela."

Sherlock frowned. "Fine, tell me about this freakishly large erection that I will experience."

Hildebrandt grinned. "You think the one you have at this moment is uncomfortable…just want until you are moments from being inside of your beloved."

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he flushed bright red. He crossed his leg over his other leg, but winced from the pressure it put on his erect cock.

Hildebrandt laughed. "No reason for modesty now Sherlock. That thing is monstrous. Anyone would see it coming a mile away. You know they don't call us Holmes' men ladies men for nothing you know. It's in the genetics, it is. Always blessed in that department we have been. But the Veela makes us even more blessed than we already are." His grandfather's expression became serious. "You must make sure that she is ready to accept you, that her body is ready to accept you. The Veela will be present during the bonding. He will give you a part of himself during the mating…you must be gentle Sherlock."

Sherlock's face, neck, and ears burned as he nodded his head. "Oh God, please tell me this agony is over."

"Yes I think that is all there is to tell you." Hildebrandt stood and pulled Sherlock from his seat. "Let's go check in on our women shall we?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" Alice asked fanning Molly. "You still look so pale."

Molly nodded. "I'm okay."

The door to the parlor was pushed open and Hildebrandt entered with Sherlock following behind him. "Good heavens, did the poor girl faint?"

Alice nodded. "She did in deed. I suppose she got a bit perplexed about the bonding ceremony. You know…with the size and all."

Molly prayed silently that she would be struck dead and be able to escape her utter embarrassment. Alice continued talking. "I told her that Sherlock would know to be gentle with her."

"Yes alright…" Sherlock interrupted. "Thank you grandmother and grandfather…" he said pulling Molly to her feet and holding her against him as if to shield her from her mortification. "I'm sure that we will be able to figure things out from here. So nice to see you both." He said pulling Molly from the room and down the hallway to the front door. He pulled her outside and toward the car.

"Oh goodbye Sherlock dear. Come back to visit once the bonding is over. It will be lovely to see you both again. "Alice called after him as he shoved Molly into the car before running to the other side and climbing in.

* * *

Sherlock and Molly drove on in silence, the tension so thick it was making the air tight. Finally Sherlock couldn't contain himself any longer. "I apologize Molly. I should have warned you that my grandparents are absolutely insane."

Molly laughed softly, looking down at her hands. "I rather liked them and I enjoyed talking with Alice…up until the point she started talking about your monstrous penis."

Sherlock could feel himself flushing again as could Molly. Both of them stared out the window in silence before they both burst into laughter. The anxiety, confusion, and embarrassment that they shared between them seemed to slowly leave their bodies.

"That was a bloody nightmare." Sherlock said laughing.

Molly giggled. "No, I liked them a lot. They are both so sweet and funny."

"Is that what you'd call it?" He asked wiping the tears from his eyes from his laughter.

Molly sighed and turned her body towards his. "But in all honesty Sherlock, she answered many questions that I had and I feel as if I understand you and the Veela much better. I don't feel as uncertain or afraid as I once did."

Sherlock began to purr loudly, his entire body vibrating. Molly knew this meant that Veela was listening and pleased with what she had said.

"Does this mean that you accept me?" Sherlock asked hopefully.

She looked intently at him. "Sherlock pull over."

He quickly did what she asked and shut the engine off. He turned to look at her. He kept his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers nervously. As he looked at her, she could see the uncertainty come back into his eyes. He was so afraid that she would reject him. It pained her heart to see him look so vulnerable and scared.

"Sherlock…" She said softly reaching out and touching his cheek.

"You mustn't touch me Molly…" He said quickly placing his hand over hers to pull it away.

"Don't Sherlock…look at me."

He swallowed hard and met her gaze again, his hand still over hers. His body was trembling.

"I trust you Sherlock." She said. "I trust you completely. I'm not afraid to touch you and I'm not afraid of what you might do."

She placed her other hand on his other cheek cupping his face. "Do you truly love me Sherlock? Just you…not the Veela. Do you really want me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. He opened his eyes again just as slowly and there were unshed tears in his eyes. "I swear to you Molly that I love you. I offer you my heart, my soul, my mind, my body…all of me. I love you with everything that is within me and I want to spend what time left that I have on this Earth in your arms."

She wiped the tear that slid down his cheek away with her thumb. Her own eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him, her face filled with the love that she held for him. "Then I will accept you Sherlock. I will be your mate and will bind myself to you for as long as we have left together."

Ever so slowly, she leaned into him and kissed him gently on his lips. She could feel this struggle in his body as it trembled against her touch. He began to purr again only this time, the Veela within him cooed its pleasure and contentment.

"Veela will love, cherish, and protect mate always." He said softly against her lips.

Molly smiled as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. "I know you will Veela." She answered just as softly.

* * *

**Only a couple more chapters now...thanks for reading! Show me love and lots of it...love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I appreciate you all!**

**AN 2- Thanks to my beta Miz Joely!**

**Freeway girl...another bday chapter for you, even though your bday was in January :)**

* * *

"I can walk you know," Molly said as he carried her into the flat.

John was sitting in his chair reading the morning paper. "So nice of you to learn to use the door, Veela."

Veela stopped with Molly in his arms and looked at John, tilting his head to the side. "How did John Watson know it was Veela who carried mate and not Sherlock?"

"Because Sherlock isn't dashing and romantic enough to think of carrying his love over the threshold of his apartment."

Veela smiled. "Veela likes John Watson."

John grinned. "Got it all sorted out then, Molly?"

Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Veela's neck. She kissed his check, which caused Veela to purr loudly. "Oh yes John. It's all fine now."

"Excellent!" John said. "Is there to be a bonding ceremony soon?"

Veela's purring became so loud, it almost rumbled the walls. "Yes John Watson. Mate has accepted Veela."

John put the paper down and looked at them. "Congratulations. And when is the wedding? I know Sherlock won't be able to stand it if you don't have his name."

"Well, we haven't exactly gotten that far, John," Molly said, swallowing hard. "No need to rush things."

"Molly, you're about to bond and become a life mate…I don't see how a wedding is rushing things," John said, smirking at her nervousness. "What do you say Veela?" John asked, standing and approaching the couple. "When will you make Molly yours?"

Veela smiled brightly at John. "Veela and mate will bond tonight."

The color drained from Molly's face. "What? To-tonight?"

Veela nodded happily, the curls bouncing on his head. "Veela and Sherlock are both ready to be embedded within mate. We have waited long enough…Veela does not want to wait any longer."

"But...but…I…" Molly sputtered while John laughed.

"Do I need to make plans tonight, Veela, so that the three of you can be alone?"

"Oh no, John Watson. Veela and Sherlock have special place to take mate for bonding. We have waited long time for this. It has to be special for mate," Veela said, nuzzling Molly's nose tenderly.

Molly could feel her heart melt along with any remnants of reserve she may have still felt. She cupped his check and kissed him.

"And I can't wait to bond with you. But I do have one request, Veela."

"What is it mate?" Veela asked, purring loudly and still nuzzling her.

"Stop calling me mate and call me Molly."

"All right, mate. Veela will call mate Molly."

She giggled and kissed him again.

"Get a room, "John said with a laugh.

Veela looked at John and titled his head. "All right, John Watson. I take Molly mate to bonding room."

John watched as Sherlock's form changed quickly into the large winged creature. He opened his wings and started for the window.

"I didn't mean literally right now to find a room, Veela!" John exclaimed, chasing after him. "At least open the window….damn…" He watched Veela jump through the window, shattering the glass, then continued to watch as Veela flew farther and farther away with Molly squealing in his arms.

John stepped back and surveyed the damage. "This is the third bloody time. Mycroft is going to foot the bill for this one!"

* * *

When Veela reached his destination it was dark. Molly had fallen asleep in his arms. He quickly carried her into the cabin that he and Sherlock had designated to be the bonding cabin. He laid her gently on the sofa and began to make the preparations as she slept.

Molly was awakened a couple of hours later by the smell of food cooking. She stretched lazily and slowly opened her eyes and called, "Veela?"

"Sherlock…" Sherlock called back to her from the kitchen.

"Oh…" she said, giggling. "I can't ever be sure. He does like to make surprise appearances."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" Sherlock called back to her as he came into the living room. "You look lovely in the moonlight Molly. But then again, you look lovely anywhere."

"And you are full of shit, Sherlock!" She giggled again. "I know I look downright dreadful when I first wake up." She pulled herself upright and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"A cabin about two hours away from town," he said, coming to sit down beside her. "I have made you dinner. Would you like some?"

She blinked her surprise. "You actually cooked something or is John hiding somewhere?"

He grinned mischievously. "We are completely alone and surrounded by wilderness. I wanted to make sure that we had plenty of privacy for when you are screaming my name later."

An elegant brow rose. "And what makes you think you're that skilled, Mr. Holmes? Did you ever think that I might be a demanding lover?"

He laughed. "I hope that you are. Especially with what all I plan to do to you, Molly. Now, will you come have the pasta and bread I made you? Believe me when I say that you will need all of the carbohydrates that you can get."

He stood and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the kitchen.

* * *

As Molly watched Sherlock actually put the dishes away, she began to wonder just what exactly was going to happen between them. How was this going to change things for her? Would she feel different, look different? Would people be able to look at her and know that she belonged to a Veela?

She found her excitement matched her anxiety and she wondered what exactly Sherlock and the Veela had in store for her. She did not have to wonder long as Sherlock placed the last dish in the cabinet and turned to look at her. Molly swallowed hard at the lustful look in his eyes. She felt the flush moving over her body and found she couldn't meet his gaze. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat nervously.

She didn't look up when he approached and he didn't wait for her to, simply lifting her into his arms again and carrying her out of the kitchen and through the house. He paused with her in his arms when he reached a door in the hallway. "Are you ready, my love?"

She forced herself to look at him, even though her cheeks burned. Her sharp intake of breath was all that was heard when she made eye contact with him. His eyes were nearly black and burned with desire and want for her. She found she couldn't speak under the intensity of his gaze and simply nodded her head. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

He opened the door gracefully in spite of his arms being full with Molly, pushing it open with his foot as he carried her in. The blinds were closed and had it not been for the hundreds of candles illuminating the room, they would have been in total darkness. The room was stunning as the shadow of the flames from the candles danced on the walls. The room smelled a mixture of musky and sweet. He kicked the door closed with his foot before carrying her towards the massive canopied bed that was covered with rose petals in the most beautiful rich reds, whites, pinks, and oranges.

The floral scent permeated the room and had a calming effect on Molly's nerves. The scent was simply divine and the room was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She could feel the tears misting in her eyes to know that Sherlock and Veela had done this for her, to make things beautiful and perfect for her, because they loved her.

Sherlock put her gently on the bed before looking down at her. "Molly…what's wrong? Have you changed your mind?"

She shook her head and took his hand in hers. "No! Absolutely not. I want this…it's just so overwhelming…that you went to all of this trouble for me."

"We love you Molly, it was no trouble. We wanted everything to special for you," Sherlock said, lifting her chin with his finger to place a kiss on her lips.

He straddled her and climbed onto the bed, pressing her back into the mattress. He gripped her waist and pulled her body farther up the bed so she could rest her head on the pillow. He stretched his body over hers, holding his weight off her by his elbows. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you Sherlock…" she whispered against his lips. Sherlock began to purr loudly and she giggled. "I love you too, Veela."

"And we love you Molly," he whispered back before kissing her deeply. "We love you more than it would ever be possible to put into words. You are our everything."

She sighed happily against his mouth before flicking her tongue over his full bottom lip. "You have a lovely mouth Sherlock," she said, nipping at his lip gently before sucking it into her mouth.

He moaned and pressed himself against her, his cock already hard and hot for her. She ran her hands up and down his chest before cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Sherlock groaned into her mouth and pressed himself against her again. He lowered more of his body weight onto her, capturing her underneath him.

They stayed like this, kissing, caressing, and pressing into each other for a long time. Sherlock's hunger and need for her got the best of him and his kissing became more aggressive. His tongue twirled around hers as he pressed his mouth harder against hers. He drank the very breath from her. He pulled back from her when he could feel the Veela and his instincts begin making themselves known. He felt his canine teeth elongate. He ran his tongue over the tiny points.

He looked down at Molly. Her cheeks were flushed and her parted lips were swollen and red from their kissing. Her hair was splayed out around her face on the pillow that she rested her head against. Her eyes were bright and twinkling. He could see both love and hunger for him within their brown depths. She rubbed her legs together underneath him and he could smell her growing arousal, her musky scent intermixing with the scent of the roses. He found it intoxicating and mouthwatering.

He buried his head in the crock of her neck and began to kiss the soft flesh. He placed feather soft kisses along her collarbone to the soft flesh of her shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent that was uniquely Molly Hopper filled his nose.

The Veela within him recognized the scent and touch of his life mate. Sherlock instinctively bit into the soft flesh of her shoulder. She gasped and shuddered from the sharp pain she felt, but it passed quickly. He felt the venom leaving the points of his teeth. When the venom hit her blood stream, her eyes snapped open wide and she cried out.

* * *

**Oh yes...I left it here on purpose...I know, I'm a tease :)**

**Any thoughts ladies? **

**Stay tuned :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! Seriously, I do love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You peeps are REALLY wonderful! Sherlock fans are the absolute best, most supportive, most awesome, most fun, most encouraging, you get the idea right...you guys ROCK!**

**THANKS TO MY BETA MIZ JOELY!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, followers, supporters, love you and appreciate you all! I know many of you had never heard of a Veela before, so thank you for sticking with this and giving it a chance!**

**Frreway girl...your birthday was in January, but this is still all for you! **

**Warning: Bonding and MUCH SEX! Enjoy ladies!**

* * *

The instant the cry left Molly's lips, the Veela within Sherlock began his magic. He began to purr, his entire body vibrating and releasing pheromones that created a calming effect within Molly. She could feel the warmth moving through her body, slowly replacing the burning sensation of the Veela's venom.

Sherlock released the skin and seemed to realize what he had done. "Oh…I'm sorry Molly…forgive me…" he said softly, hiding his face against her shoulder. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. She could see the tiny points of his canines as she held his face. He still couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Sherlock, look at me," she said firmly, but gently.

Slowly his eyes met hers. She pulled his face down and kissed him deeply, running her tongue along the points of his teeth, letting him know that she was not repulsed by what he had done. "We both knew that marking was going to be part of this, Sherlock. I'm not sorry that I'm here with you. I want to be here. I don't care what you do to me as long as it means that we will be together for always."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said in a tormented voice.

"Sherlock, the burning only lasts a few seconds. It's okay. I want this…don't you understand? I want you…every part of you…Veela and all, I love you both." She pulled his face down for another kiss.

"You're too good for me, Molly," Sherlock whispered before kissing her again.

She smiled. "Yes I am…now take my clothes off me."

He laughed softly. "Yes ma'am…"

He pulled her to a sitting position. He grinned wickedly before grasping her blouse and tearing it open. She laughed as he tossed the shredded garment to the floor. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it from her body and releasing the soft mounds that bounced free. He stared hungrily at the tiny rosebud nipples and licked his lips.

She chewed her lip seductively, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. Slowly, she undid one button at a time before helping him out of it. Like her blouse, his shirt ended up haphazardly on the floor. Next followed her skirt, his trousers, panties, and boxers. She lay back against the bed completely naked and held her arms out to him. He covered her body with his.

His mouth covered hers and she parted her lips. His tongue swept into her mouth where it twirled and danced with hers. He pressed himself against her and her eyes snapped open. Without the cover of his clothing, Molly could feel the full effect of his hardness. It was heavy against her leg, long, scorching hot, and she could feel the blood pulsating within it. He was rock hard and ready for her.

She swallowed hard, remembering the words of his grandmother…the words 'monstrous penis' began to echo in her mind.

"Molly," Sherlock called softly. "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Just nervous I guess," she whispered back.

She cupped his cheek and pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues danced as their hands caressed and stroked one another's bodies. He pulled away from her mouth and moved his attentions to her neck. His instincts took hold of him once more and he bit down into the soft skin between her neck and collarbone.

Molly gasped and arched into him as the Veela released more pheromones to calm her. The burning sensation lasted only a few more seconds. Sherlock kissed the wound and placed soft, lingering kisses along her collarbone. He entwined his fingers with hers, pressing her hands into the mattress then kissed a long her jaw line and back down, moving to the other side of her face. He kissed and nipped at the skin between her neck and collarbone on the opposite side before sinking his teeth in.

Molly gasped and dug her nails into the back of his hand while wrapping her legs around him. The Veela purred loudly. The room was heavy with the scent of pheromones, Molly's arousal, and the candles. He moved his mouth from her neck back to her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

His cock was throbbing painfully and his entire body was tingling with the anticipation of finally mating with the woman that he loved. Sherlock's only thought now was to make her body ready to accept him. He began teasing her sex with his fingers, stroking alongside her vulva before pushing his finger past her folds to stroke her clit. She gasped and jerked against this hand at the sensation. He traced circles around her clit before giving it a pinch, which caused her to cry out in pleasure. He moved his finger over her clit and downward towards her hot core, pressing his finger inside of her slowly as his mouth enclosed her nipple. She moaned deep in the back of her throat and arched into his hand. He took the nipple between his teeth and gave it a small nip, which caused her to gasp.

Slowly he pressed another finger inside of her and began to pump her while continuing his ministrations with her breasts, suckling the nipples and kneading the soft mounds of flesh. She moved against his hand, her own hands wound tightly in his hair as she held him to her. Sherlock sped the movements of his fingers within her while pressing on her walls. It didn't take him long to find her sweet spot and she cried out, gasping and clinging to him as he continued to pump her as she rode out her orgasm.

When her body fell back against the mattress, he released the nipple that he had been suckling and looked at her face. She had never looked as beautiful to him as she did then, completely open to him and completely his. He lifted his head and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He pulled his fingers from inside of her and looked at the moisture on his hands. She was so wet and hot for him, but he wasn't sure if she was prepared enough for him.

He hovered over her lips and kissed her again. He smiled and whispered, "I think I shall see what you taste like Molly, would you like that?"

She responded with a kiss, delving her tongue into his warm mouth before pulling back. "Only if I'm allowed the same pleasure."

Sherlock laughed. "If you insist, my love, you may have that pleasure any time you wish. But for now, this pleasure is all mine."

He climbed off the bed and stood at the foot of it looking down at her. "You are so beautiful Molly…" he whispered, grasping her ankles and pulling her towards him. When her backside hit the edge of the bed, he dropped to his knees, parting her legs and placing them over his shoulders. He grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He inhaled deeply the musky scent of her sex and his mouth watered. He tested the waters and ran his tongue along the skin of her inner thigh. She was soaking wet for him. Her arousal coated her inner thighs and he licked the skin, tasting her. He closed his eyes, nuzzling the skin of her inner thigh, enjoying the taste and smell of her desire for him. He was overwhelmed with the need to mark her again. He bit down on the left inner thigh, releasing his venom into her blood stream.

She gasped and clutched at him. He took hold of her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. He released the skin only to replace his bite with kisses. Though the bite burned, it had come to mean something more to Molly. She found the whole experience so intimate and beautiful, that the bite not only marked her as his, but it aroused her as well.

Another spurt of wetness coated her sex and her inner thighs. The musky scent only aroused Sherlock even more. He turned his head to her other thigh and bit down, once again releasing his venom. Molly gasped and arched into him. The Veela, ever mindful of Molly's pain and discomfort, released his own pheromones into the air, calming Molly's body and arousing her even more.

Sherlock could contain himself no longer. He parted her sex with his fingers and began his feast. He favored her aching center with long, slow strokes, running his tongue back and forth. Her clit throbbed painfully, waiting to be given attention. Sherlock did not disappoint. His mouth closed over the swollen nub and sucked.

Molly moaned and tightened her legs over his shoulders, digging into his back with her heels, pushing his face even further into her sex. He sucked and lapped at her while she writhed against his face. He pushed his tongue into her slick center, in and out, dancing inside of her.

She was close, so very close, he could tell. The blood was pumping furiously through her body, the core of her sex was hot and clenching and unclenching. He glided his tongue back over her sex to her engorged clit, enclosing it with his mouth as he began teasing it with his tongue, twirling it around in his mouth and sucking.

He pressed his fingers inside of her and pumped as he sucked her clit. His fingers pressed against her inner walls until he found the spot he was looking for. He pressed hard against it while sucking her clit even harder and she came.

She screamed his name, bucking wildly against him as the stars exploded before her eyes. She bucked so hard, he had to press her back down against the mattress while he continued pumping and sucking her as she rode out her orgasm. His fingers were coated with another spurt of her warm, slick arousal.

He pulled his fingers from her when she relaxed against the mattress. Her body convulsed every few seconds as she continued to come down from her high. He looked down and stared hungrily at her dripping wet center. He longed to delve in and lick her clean, but she needed the moisture to accept having him inside of her.

Molly gasped, trying to catch her breath. He stood and looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed but heavy with lust and desire. Her entire body was flushed pink. He grinned down at her, wiping his chin. "You are delicious Molly…I only wish I could've had the pleasure of licking you clean."

She smiled and held her hand out to him. "I need you with me, Sherlock."

He climbed onto the bed, straddling her. He slid an arm underneath her and lifted her up from the mattress to slide her body upwards. He placed her gently back against the mattress and covered her body with his.

"Are you ready for me, Molly?" he asked huskily.

"Oh yes…I am so ready for you," she whispered. "Make me yours…"

"If at any point you feel too much pain, tell me and I will stop."

She nodded and kissed him. "I trust you, Sherlock."

He placed himself at her entrance and looked down at her once more as if to ask her if she was certain. She nodded and smiled. "I want this Sherlock, don't doubt it. I want to be with you, I want to be yours."

"I love you Molly…" he whispered.

Inch by inch by inch by inch, he slowly pushed inside her, careful not to cause her any pain. He pushed so deeply into her that it appeared that her body had taken in all of him that it could. Her brow creased with discomfort and Sherlock stroked her cheek gently, "Release the breath you are holding Molly."

She swallowed hard and forced the air from her lungs. She took another deep breath and slowly released it, allowing it to move through her entire body, relaxing her. When she did this, he was able to push the remaining bit of his cock that was not already inside of her into her completely.

She had never felt anything like this. He was rock hard and hot inside of her, stretching her tight sex with his girth. She had never been filled like this before. Ever so gently, he began to move within her. She gasped at the feel of his pulling out and pushing back into her. He studied her face, taking in every expression, every sound, and every move she made as he made love to her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes…but it is so good…don't…"she moaned. "Don't stop Sherlock…"

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, starting to pull of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles in place.

"No don't…it hurts…but it's a good pain…and it's getting easier every time you move…" she gasped. "Don't stop…Oh God Sherlock...don't you dare stop!"

He smiled. "Your wish is my command." He pushed back into her before slowly pulling back to the tip of his cock before pushing back into her.

She moaned and arched into him. "Ooh…please…make me yours, Sherlock…"

"You already are mine," he growled, thrusting into her roughly. She cried out from the power of it and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. "But if you need to be convinced," he said smiling. He quickened his pace, but his thrusting was just as deep and penetrating.

She moaned and sighed as he moved above her, clutching him to her. He pulled away from her to grasp her hips and pull her closer to him, lifting her hips from the mattress a little ways. She cried out in pleasure when he sank back into her and began to thrust against her most sensitive spot deep within her vaginal walls.

"Give yourself to me Molly…I want all of you…" he whispered as he continued to pump into her.

She cried out again as he hit her sweet spot over and over, her body shuddering and convulsing underneath him and around his length. "Oh…my….God…" she gasped. "Sher…Sherlock…please…"

"Please what, love?" he asked, never breaking the tender pace that he had set.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out again, his name falling from her lips in a hoarse cry. She reached out for him and he leaned back over her so that she could hold him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his flush against her as he still moved within her. "Don't ever let me go, Sherlock…"

"You are mine forever, Molly…there is nothing that could take you from me," he whispered lovingly to her before covering her mouth with his.

He angled her hips upwards and towards him again and she cried out again, this time in his mouth. He sat back on his knees still holding her against him with the arm he had around her back. Without breaking a stride or pulling himself out of her, he maneuvered them both to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was in his lap facing him.

"I have waited so long for this Molly…" he whispered. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much I need you?"

He wrapped his other arm around her back and held her still against him. He stared into her eyes and tried to convey his love, his need, his desire, everything that he felt for her in that moment with his eyes.

"Oh…" she cried softly, cupping his face. "I love you too…both of you…so very much…"she said, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, her eyes searching his face, taking in every detail of him. She let go to run her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for not giving up on me…on us…"

"Never…I would never give up on us or you Molly," he said before kissing her. "You are my heart…we are incomplete without you…you make us whole." His arms loosened from around her so that he could place his hands on her waist. He began to move her up and down his length, slowly, carefully at first until she began to speed her movements.

He helped her keep her balance as she began to rock harder and faster over his girth. She went from up and down to circles back to up and down. He bit his lip to keep from spilling himself deep within her, but she was driving him crazy. In just a few moments she was bouncing on top of him with abandon, pounding herself onto him. He knew she must be feeling some discomfort, but she showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. She moaned and cooed with every movement she made.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he allowed her to press him back against the mattress. She placed her hands on his chest and bounced even harder and faster over his length. He laid there and enjoyed the show, the flush of her body, the sheen of sweat that covered her, her hair whipping wildly and her small, but perfectly round breasts as they bounced freely for his visual pleasure.

He lifted his hands and began to caress her breasts and tease her nipples. It was not long after this that he heard his name tumbling from her lips as she climaxed. Watching the way her body shuddered above him and how good she felt around him as her vaginal muscles tightened around his cock was more than he could take. He was undone and came with a shout, filling her womb with his hot cum. Instead of being spent, he found that he was still hungry for more.

He was still rock hard within her when he lifted her from the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her back into the wall. He impaled her against the wall with his cock, his mouth closing over hers. He gripped her wrists and lifted them above her head, holding them against the wall before entwining his fingers with hers. He began to move within her…in and out…against the wall. She kissed him fiercely, as if she were starving for his very breath.

He pulled his mouth away from hers only to latch onto her neck. And just as before he could not help himself. He bit into the soft flesh of her neck as he pushed into her. She gasped and tightened her legs around his waist as the pleasure of having him moving within her and the intimacy of the bite sent her over the edge again. Her body shuddered and her tight heat clenched around his cock as he pumped within her. She threw her head back and a hoarse cry tore from her throat as another orgasm ripped through her.

It was too much for him to hear her cry and feel her tight heat clutching at his length. He gave her a few more powerful thrusts before spilling himself within her once again. He collapsed against her, pressing her into the wall as his hips became erratic in their movements and he pumped lazily into her a few more times before feeling himself soften. He pressed his forehead against her as he attempted to calm his breathing.

"I love you Molly…" he whispered softly. "Thank you for being mine…"

She pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, Sherlock, and thank you, Veela, for gifting me with your heart. And I swear to you that you will always have mine."

He pulled his head up so that he could look in her eyes. Tears brimmed as he beheld her. He suddenly found himself very unworthy of the love he saw within her eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Molly quickly wiped it away and shook her head. "No tears, Sherlock. I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you until the day that I am parted from you."

A sob tore from his throat. "I don't…I don't deserve you…Molly…I don't…you mean everything to me…you're my heart, my very life's breath," he said through his tears. "If Veela had not chosen you…I would never have…I don't even want to think about it…"

She pulled him to her and held him, stroking his hair as he cried. "Shhh, Sherlock…Veela has shown us that we were always meant to be. Don't you see, Sherlock? We were made for one another…born for one another. There is no way that we would not have found each other…and we are together now and will be for always. That is all that matters now."

He looked up and smiled through his tears. "You're so beautiful Molly…so good…so loving…" He pulled her away from the wall. She kept her legs and arms around him as he walked them back to the bed. He sat down with her and lay back so that she could rest on top of him. She stretched out over him and laid her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

She lay on top of him, with him still embedded within her. He wrapped his arms around her and the entire room vibrated with his contented purring as he held her to him. "Veela loves his tiny mate."

Molly giggled. "Veela, I have told you to call me Molly. And I am not tiny, you are just ridiculously tall."

"No, mate is tiny," Veela corrected tenderly. "Molly is tiny…"

She giggled again and raised her head to look at him. "And Molly loves Veela." She scooted up his body to kiss his lips. "And Molly loves Sherlock," she said, mimicking his speech pattern.

"Sherlock said Molly better love him or he will put Molly over his knee," Veela said, laughter rumbling deeply in his chest. Molly favored him with a mock glare. "Do not worry mate…Molly…Veela would not let Sherlock spank mate…Molly…unless Molly wants him to…"

Molly laughed softly and kissed him again before laying her head back on his chest.

"Molly has no regrets?" Veela asked timidly.

Her head shot up and she looked at him, noting the vulnerability and childlike innocence in his eyes. "No, Veela, Molly does not regret at all! Molly is very happy! Molly loves Veela very much and is happy to belong to Veela."

"Sherlock said so, but Veela was not sure. Molly used to be so afraid of Veela," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Well, Veela needs to listen to Sherlock, because Sherlock knows," Molly said looking at him intently. "I have never been so happy or felt so loved in my entire life. I would do this again a thousand times over if it meant being with you both."

Veela smiled as he tightened his arms around her. His purring became even louder, so loud that it vibrating the bed. "Sherlock says mate…Molly will have his name now. What does Sherlock mean?"

"He means that we will be husband and wife," Molly replied.

Veela's face took on a confused expression. "Mate is already Veela's wife."

"Yes, but with humans it's different. We have a ceremony and celebration. The wife traditionally takes her husband's name."

"So mate will not be Molly Hooper but Molly Holmes?" Veela asked.

She nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Veela grinned. "Veela likes human way of doing things. Molly Holmes sounds much better than Molly Hooper."

Molly tried to hide her smile as she took on an innocent expression. "But I am a liberal girl Veela…perhaps I'll keep my own name. I just don't know."

Veela's face scrunched into an aggravated expression. "Veela agrees with Sherlock."

"And what does Mr. Sherlock say?"

"That mate should be spanked for that," Veela said, grinning wickedly.

Molly's eyes opened wide. "Veela, don't you dare!" she said, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle away from him. But he rolled her underneath him, still embedded within her.

"Mate is being very naughty," Veela said, smiling down at her. "Perhaps Veela should teach mate a lesson?" His mouth covered hers as his velvet tongue pressed past her lips. She moaned into his mouth.

She felt his semi soft cock harden and stretch her core. She pulled back a bit from him and smiled. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before slowly releasing it. "Oh yes, Veela…Molly has been a very naughty girl."

Veela laughed. "Then Veela will pound the naughty out of mate."

Molly wet her bottom lip with her tongue. Veela took it as an invitation and crushed her mouth with his. He began to move within her and she moaned into his mouth. She would spend the next hour trapped underneath him as Veela and Sherlock attempted to "pound the naughty" from the woman that they loved so dearly.

* * *

**Whew...that was a long one wasn't it...one more to go to finish this one up!**

**Hope you all enjoyed...any thought ladies?**

**Hugs!**

**PS Shameless plu, but check out my newest Veela fic staring our favborite detective called Abduction, Desire, and Love...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This was is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who read this! Hope you like this chapter Freeway Girl, it's still for you and your birthday!**

**The Wedding:**

* * *

Molly stared at herself in the mirror not quite believing what she saw. The gown she wore was stunning; a Chantilly lace gown with a sweetheart neckline. The gown had a full A line skirt with a delicate horse hair trim detail with an allover tulle overlaid with sequin lace and crystal. It had a full chapel train. The head piece she wore was a crystal flower headband adorned with ivory grosgrain ribbon detail and silver. The veil attached to it was two tiers, mid length with horse hair trim and adorned with pearls and hand stitched white flowers.

Mary had insisted she wear heals so that she would not look ridiculous standing next to Sherlock and to make the wedding kiss easier on him, so he wouldn't have to lean down as far. Molly chose a simple pair of satin white shoes with a peep toe decorated with a silver blossom above the toe. The heal was four inches which pushed Molly's height to 5'7. She wore a simple, but beautiful pearl necklace and pearl earrings. The necklace accentuated the elegant gracefulness of Molly's neck.

Sara had bought Molly's garters, which were stain and made in a French netting design with white feathers surrounding the jewel piece in the center. Molly's hair was twisted elegantly and pinned up, held with two silver barrettes. Baby's breath had been strategically placed in her hair and her makeup was soft. She wore the faintest hint of sheer mauve on her eyelids, the palest hint of pink blush, and pink on her lips, which made her look as bright and fresh as a spring morning.

Molly was breathtaking.

She smiled when she saw her friends' reflections in the mirror as they came to stand on either side of her. Mary and Sara both took her arm and looked at their reflection together.

"You're beautiful Molly," Mary said softly.

"Thank you…" Molly said blushing. "I feel like a princess."

"You look like a Princess," Sara said, kissing her on the cheek.

Molly sighed and her eyes misted. "Everything is going to change now isn't it? Nothing will be the same."

Sara squeezed her shoulders. "Everything has already changed Molly. It changed when you accepted him and bonded with him. You gave yourself to him body and soul as he did to you. A wedding shouldn't make you nervous. Just look at this as an excuse to wear a stunning gown and look absolutely gorgeous for a bunch of people who have brought you lots of nice presents."

Mary laughed. "Couldn't of said it better myself."

Molly giggled and hugged Sara. "You have a wonderful way with words."

There was a knock at the door and John peeped his head in. "Everyone is here and the Vicar is ready to begin."

"We'll be there in a moment John," Mary said motioning for him to leave.

He grinned sheepishly. "You're lovely Molly, really lovely and too damn good for that bloody wanker."

"Thank you John," Molly said watching him leave.

Sara took Molly by the shoulders and turned her to face her. "It's time Molly…time to take that infuriating man as your husband," she said pulling the veil over Molly's face.

Molly giggled, "At least Veela isn't infuriating."

Sara returned her giggle. "Yes he can play mediator to you two."

Molly turned to the door and held out her hands to her two friends. "Alright girls, let's do this."

* * *

The harp was playing softly a piece by Mendelsohn. The church hall was decorated with thousands of long stem white roses. White candles with silver and ivory candle sticks stood in every window sill. Each pew had a bouquet of white and dyed dark blue roses to match the bridesmaids gowns Molly had chosen.

The doors to the sanctuary opened and Mary stepped forward. She looked lovely in her gown, a floor length chiffon gown of the darkest blue. It had a sweet heart neck line and it had a ruched twist front, tight decorative gathers which created pleats within the fabric. She also wore pearls and white satin peep toe shoes. John stood to Sherlock's right and could not help but smile at how gorgeous she looked.

The harp changed music pieces, plucking Claire De Lune as Mary began her walk down the aisle. A few moments later Sara followed in the same floor length chiffon dress, her hair swept upward of her neck. She wore no jewelry. Greg smiled appreciatively as she walked past him making her way down the aisle.

The flower girl was Molly's little niece Chloe who was barely over three years of age. Being a child, she was quite literal in her way of thinking and when it was explained to her that she was to leave droplets of petals for the bride as she made her way down the aisle, little Chloe took her job quite seriously.

Hand full after hand full did the little girl drop in clumps to the floor as she made her way down the aisle. She had made her clumps so large that she ran out of flowers before reaching her destination and like any child who had an important job to do, she made do. She quickly removed one of the bouquets of flowers from one of the pews, much to the amusement of the adults in the audience and began tearing the petals from the bouquet and tossing them onto the floor.

When she reached the end of the aisle, she looked up at Sherlock and grinned quite pleased with her solution to the problem. Sherlock grinned back and winked, letting her know he to thought her solution was perfection. She turned and took her place in front of Sara on the step.

Once Chloe found her spot, the harp stopped and the pipe organ began signifying the entrance of the bride. Everyone stood and the large double doors were opened again. Hildebrandt Holmes walked in with Molly, her small hand tucked into his arm.

Molly froze when she saw the church full of hundreds of people, all of whom were looking at her. Hildebrandt patted her hand gently. "Courage my girl, all of these people have come to witness a joyous occasion. You're marriage to my ridiculous nephew, God love you for having him. We Holmes men never are good enough for the women who hold our hearts, but you love us anyways. Come along now, I won't let you fall…steady now."

Sherlock watched Molly walk slowly towards him and he felt tightness in his throat and chest. He tried to swallow but he couldn't as he was too overcome with emotion. He had never felt such tremendous love for someone in his life. He truly believed the small woman held not only his heart, but his life in her small hands. He could feel the stinging of the tears in his eyes and he tried to blink them away, but couldn't. Slowly the moisture began to escape sliding over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to look down, but John touched his arm. "Don't be embarrassed Sherlock. You love her and she is giving you the greatest gift that she could, herself. Your tears are to be expected and are quite beautiful Sherlock."

When Molly reached him, Hildebrandt took Molly's hand from his arm and placed it in Sherlock's hand. "Take good care of her my boy, she is a precious gift."

"I know that grandfather and I will," Sherlock promised softly. He lifted Molly's hand and kissed her knuckles. "My God you are beautiful Molly, my love." The Veela seconded the opinion by purring softly.

She smiled and blushed, but he could not see the flush of her cheeks due to the veil. Molly handed Sara her bouquet before she and Sherlock both turned and faced the Vicar who smiled warmly at the two.

The Vicar began to ceremony, speaking the words of life long promises, love, and devotion. Sherlock held Molly's hands tightly in his, never once taking his eyes from her. When it was time to speak the vows, Sherlock spoke first, promising his fidelity, his undying devotion and love, and his vow to protect her until he drew his last breath on the Earth. Molly spoke next, also promising her love, devotion, and fidelity, even promising to obey if it was within reason, which caused several chuckles within the crowd.

When the Vicar asked for the rings, John pulled them from his pocket and handed them to the Vicar. He handed Sherlock the ring first. Sherlock took Molly's hand in his and placed it on her finger, saying the traditional words of "with this ring, I thee wed."

The Vicar handed Molly a ring next and she placed it on Sherlock's finger repeating the words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Well then there is nothing left to do but pronounce you man and wife. Sherlock, you may kiss your bride," the Vicar said warmly.

Sherlock grinned mischievously as he reached out to take hold of the ends of the veil. He lifted it over Molly's face and when he saw her looking up at him, he was overcome again with emotion. "You are so very beautiful. You're perfect Molly and you're mine," his voice cracked. "Thank you for being mine."

"Oh Sherlock…" she said softly as tears filled her eyes. She cupped his face and he leaned down placing a soft, but lingering kiss on her lips.

The Vicar smiled, took both Sherlock and Molly's hand in his and introduced them to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Holmes."

The congregation erupted into claps and cheers, while Mrs. Hudson and Alice stood beside one another crying and hugging each other. Sherlock's parents sat on the other side of Hildebrandt, their faces bright with the love and happiness that they felt at that moment for their youngest son and his new bride. Mycroft for his part didn't look too bored as he stood on the other side of John in his groomsman suit.

Sherlock and Molly walked arm and arm down the aisle smiling and looking into the many faces of their friends and loved ones. The Veela, no longer able to contain his own emotion, purred loudly as they walked, the sound rumbling deep within Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock did very well John thought with the many hands that he had to shake and the many hugs that were given to him by their friends and guests. He watched how stiff Sherlock was in the arms of those who hugged him, but he managed to say nothing sarcastic, rude, or condescending and even returned the hug with a few of the guests.

Molly was having a blast as should any young bride on her wedding day. She had just finished her fourth dance with her two lovely bridesmaids. Another song started and Molly moved quickly to Alice and Mrs. Hudson, taking them by the hand and pulling them onto the dance floor.

Sherlock sat at the head table, his eyes keenly fixed on his bride with a look of hunger and want in his eyes. John knew exactly where Sherlock's thoughts were…the honeymoon and wedding night.

Of course with the way Molly was twerking, John really couldn't blame Sherlock for feeling that way. He felt that way himself watching Mary twerk and drop it like its hot…whatever the devil that meant.

Sara had moved away from the dance floor and was currently sitting in Greg's lap. By the ridiculous grin on the Detective Inspector's face, John felt sure that Sara had promised Greg something special for later in the evening.

John felt Mycroft come to stand beside him. "All and all successful evening don't you think John," Mycroft asked.

"Oh yes, very successful. No death threats, no murders, nothing getting blown to bits, excellent evening I'd say."

"She's too good for him, "Mycroft remarked finishing his drink. "I do hope he realizes how bloody lucky he is."

John smiled. "I think he knows that Mycroft," he said looking up at him. John's grin widened. "Good Lord Mycroft, is that a tear in your eye?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous John," Mycroft snapped quickly dabbing at his eye.

"You are crying," John exclaimed. "That is so…cute!"

Mycroft scowled at John. "I am never cute John."

"Mycroft it's perfectly alright to be emotional at your younger brother's wedding. I think it is precious and you should tell him…"

"John Hamish Watson, if you mention this ever to Sherlock, I swear I will have you deported," Mycroft snapped, wiping at his eyes again.

John nodded. "It'll be our little secret. I still think its precious," John said. "And of course I'll have to ell Mary, but that's all."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak. John grinned and shrugged. Mycroft clamped his mouth shut and turned to stomp away mumbling as he went.

* * *

**There will be an epilogue of the wedding night and then we're done :(**

**Thanks to all of you again and I hope you weren't bored with my descriptions!**

**Leave a review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we come to the last chapter of this story. I have enjoyed writing it SO much and I appreciate you all welcoming the idea of a Veela in this fandom. It is usually associated with Harry Potter although the mythology of Veela's have been around for a VERY long time, people just don't write about them. I myself find Veela's interesting to write about because you can do so much with them.**

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this story and I am SO glad that you have enjoyed it!

**A HUGE thank you to Miz Joely** who has beta'd this and I think has helped me grow and develop as a writer. I have always loved to write and never cultivated patience as a writer to care very much for grammer. She has helped me so much with this and also helped me to delay my gratification for the the better of the story and also for the better enjoyoment of the reader I think.

**And to Freeway girl,** who I have developed quite a wonderful friendship with, thanks in part to this site and also a shared devotion to benedict CUmberbatch( seriously, thanks to s shared love for him, I have met so many wonderful people who have enriched my life. I think if I ever met him, I would thank him for that and kiss him on his forehead, though he might think I am crazy or silly), anyways, happy birthday, evn though we have passed it. And just so you know, I ADORE YOU, my dearest little German friend! Love and hugs always Freeway Girl!

**Oh and freeway girl, about the chapter, ** **Ich hoffe, es wird Ihnen gefallen!**

**To my dear readers, much love, respect, and adoration!**

* * *

Sherlock carried Molly bridal style over the threshold of the hotel room. "I thought it was cute when Greg caught the bouquet and the garter," Molly said, smiling brightly.

"Cute is _not_ the word I would use to describe it," Sherlock said, closing the door with his foot and carrying her to the bed.

"You're just angry the taxi driver didn't know who you were," she said, giggling. "Never even heard your name before."

"I'll have you screaming my name in a few moments, Mrs. Holmes," Sherlock said, smirking. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She hit the mattress with an "oof" and glared up at him.

"That was not very nice, Sherlock."

"What in the world would make you think that I cared anything about being nice? The Veela and I plan on being the complete opposite of _nice,_ Molly." He climbed onto the bed and pressed her into the mattress with his body. "I should punish you for your behavior tonight at the reception. Dancing the way you were in front of all those people, in front of all those men. Rubbing and grinding against Mary like you were…" he growled, kissing her neck. "The only rubbing and grinding you ever need do is with me."

"We were only having fun, Sherlock. Girls love to dance together and get their men all hot and bothered."

"You're lucky I didn't throw you down on the floor and take you in front of all our guests. It would be no less than you deserved," he whispered hotly in her ear before taking her ear lobe in his mouth and biting gently. "And I would hope that John is punishing Mary at this moment…"

"Pounding the naughty out of her," Molly giggled using the Veela's own words.

Sherlock raised his head and looked down at her. A lecherous grin crossed his face. "Oh yes, pounding the naughty out…what a lovely idea Molly. I think I will pound the naughty out of you. Pound you so hard it will render your legs useless for the entire honeymoon."

Molly laughed lightly and put her arms around him, pulling his face down to hers for a soft kiss. "Before you pound me into oblivion…there is something that I want to do…something that I've wanted to do ever since I met you."

He smiled against her mouth. "And what is that, my sweet?"

"I want to know what the great Sherlock Holmes tastes like," she said biting his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Molly pulled back and watched as Sherlock's expression changed. His eyes dilated and became dark with desire. His breathing quickened along with his pulse and she could feel him begin to harden against her leg.

"Would you like that, Mr. Holmes?" she whispered against his mouth. "Would you like me to take you in my hot, wet, mouth?"

He didn't answer her, but allowed her to push him back by his shoulders and roll him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and sat back on his thighs. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. "Up…" she said, patting him gently on his hip. He obeyed and helped her slide his pants and boxers over his hips.

His half-erect cock bounced free. She tested the waters, taking it in her hands and gently rubbing it. It hardened more and grew even larger. She released him and placed herself more comfortably over him, her body lying on top of his legs and her face directly beside her prize.

He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch her. She glanced at him and grinned. "You really do have a monstrous cock, you know," she said as she took him in her mouth.

He groaned and his head rolled back at the feel of her moist, hot mouth closing over him. She began with slow, lingering licks up and down his shaft. Her tongue circled the head and ran back down his length.

"Don't tease Molly…" he pleaded pitifully. "Please…more…"

"More what, Sherlock? You want me to do more than just lick? You want to feel my mouth around you? You want to fuck my mouth?"

"Oh God yes…" he moaned. "Please…"

"As you wish," she giggled, grasping his thick cock with both her hands, her fingers not quite touching around his girth. She engulfed him in her mouth again, sucking and licking simultaneously. He thrust his hips, trying to make her move in rhythm. She giggled, which was not easy to do with her mouth currently full of her husband.

Taking pity on him, she began to move her hands in rhythm with her mouth. His great length allowed her to use both her hands and mouth to pleasure him. She alternated between hard suction and gentler suction so that he would experience different sensations of pleasure. He moved his hips in time with her, mindful of his size so that he did not choke her or force her backward.

She released him from her mouth with a popping sound. He groaned pitiably and lifted himself up onto his elbows again to look down at her.

She chewed her bottom lip and gave him a wicked smile before taking his cock in her hands again. "Do you ever wonder just exactly how much of you I could swallow Sherlock? Shall we see?" she whispered huskily.

His eyes widened in shock and absolute bliss as he watched her. His entire body vibrated with his contented purring. She relaxed her body against his and suppressed her gag reflex. Slowly, inch by inch, she took him in her mouth. He stared in awe as little by little his cock disappeared, until she had swallowed nearly ten inches of him. She closed her lips around him and sucked.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back against the mattress. She sucked him harder, humming, causing even more vibrations to course up and down his length. She moved her hands up and down his sides, chest and torso, dragging her nails over his skin. She pulled back with her mouth only to swallow him again.

He was undone…he thrust upward and came hard inside of her mouth. He cried out as another spurt of his hot seed poured into her mouth. She let it pool in her mouth and swallowed every drop. She released him and licked the head of his cock as a small amount of cum pooled from the tip. She placed a kiss tenderly on the head before gliding up his body. She stretched out over him, laying her head on his chest to listen to the beating of his heart.

"Did you enjoy that Sherlock?" she asked lazily.

Without warning she found herself flipped over onto her back with her husband staring hungrily down at her. "What do you think," he growled, crushing her lips with his.

When he finally allowed her to breathe, she gasped for air. "I forgot how quickly you tend to recover," she said breathlessly.

"Did you indeed? Well allow me to remind you, my love," he said before grasping her blouse and tearing it open.

"Sherlock, Mary bought me that blouse for my birthday!" Molly protested.

He laughed and ripped her bra in two, pulling it from her body. He removed her skirt and panties just as quickly before pulling his shirt over his head. He stared down at her. "Now what to do first? Should I eat you for hours or should I make love to you so long and hard that you won't be able to leave the bed for days…but since both would leave you a quivering, whimpering beautiful mess, I don't suppose it very much matters which I do first, does it?"

"Just remember that I don't recover as quickly as you do Sherlock," Molly reminded him, her eyes glazed with lust.

Sherlock grinned. "Should have thought about that before you did your little dance with Mary. You were very naughty, Molly…"

He placed his hand between her legs and pressed his index finger inside of her. He pulled it out and looked at the moisture that coated his finger. "If I didn't know better, Molly, I'd say you were a naughty girl on purpose," he said before licking his finger clean.

He covered her body with his and placed himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around him and cupped his cheek. "I do love you…so very much. I love you both so very much," she whispered.

"And we love you," Sherlock said before kissing her. "You are our hope Molly. Our heart, our life, our everything. The sun rises and sets with you."

Very slowly and gently he pushed into her while kissing her deeply. She relaxed her body, allowing him easier entrance into her tight core. He moved gently, inching further and further into her with each thrust.

She clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck while her fingers entwined themselves in his hair. They moved together, slowly, tenderly, whispering words of love and devotion to one another. They would spend the next few days just like this, entwined with one another, Sherlock embedded within her, and Molly clinging to him as if he were her life force. Words of unfailing love would fall from their lips.

This was, after all, the beginning of the rest of their lives…

Fini...

* * *

**Ah... tear comes to the eye...sad it's over, but all good things must come to an end! Again, thanks to you all!**


End file.
